Una verdad universalmente reconocida
by kiarakrum
Summary: Traducción Un moderno Orgullo y prejuicio. Elizabeth y Darcy se odian mutuamente desde que se conocieron pero...es odio todo lo que sienten? Ubicado en la secundaria.
1. Chapter 1:Rumores y reuniones

** Una verdad universalmente reconocida**

**_Notas de la traductora:_** Esta historia pertenece a Ayannamoonmaiden y fue escrita originalmente en inglés bajo es título **A Truth Universally Acknowledged. **Yo solo traduzco.

**_Disclaimer:_** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Jane Austen.

Elizabeth Bennet se apoyó en el casillero color naranja vibrante, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras esperaba a su hermana Jane que terminaba de hablar con su profesor. El resto de la población estudiantil caminaba hacia la salida deseosos de sentir la brisa otoñal. Los pasillos zumbaban con chismes, sobre todo uno que giraba en torno a los tres nuevos a estudiantes que iniciaban el día siguiente.

Rico, atractivo y nuevo; los estudiantes estaban intrigados por los chicos nuevos que venían a su pequeña ciudad.

Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco cuando escucho como un par de chicas suspiraban por los chicos nuevos que ni siquiera conocían todavía.

Jane rió suavemente al ver la expresión de hastío de gemela.

"Finalmente" -dijo Lizzy mientras forzaba una sonrisa para su hermana "Creo que envejecí esperando"

"Oh cállate"- dijo Jane riendo, sus rizos de oro se movían mientras se dirigían a la salida.-"Solo quería comprobar que el señor Eris escribía mi carta de recomendación para la universidad antes de Acción de Gracias"-

Los pasillos ahora estaban vacíos y los tacones pequeños de Jane hacían eco. Los desgastados tenis de Lizzy no hacían ruido alguno.

A pesar de ser gemelas las dos eran tan diferentes como el calzado que usaban.

Las dos eran altas y delgadas, Jane era como todas las chicas americanas: pálidos ojos verdes y largos rizos de oro. Lizzy tenía los mismos largos rizos, pero del mismo color castaño rojizo oscuro de su padre y sus ojos eran de un azul violeta oscuro.

El carácter de Jane era tan dulce como su sonrisa, la que sin duda atraía a la mayoría de los chicos de la escuela.

-"Oh Lizzy, ¿Te enteraste de los nuevos estudiantes que entran mañana? Estuvieron en la calle de Char al parecer son muy agradables son dos chicos y una chica todos de nuestra edad"

Lizzy suspiró al escuchar como su hermana repetía todos los chismes que había escuchado todo el día mientras caminaban hacia el auto que compartían.

Sus hermanas menores las esperaban en el Silver SUV. Mary se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro sus gafas resbalaban por la delgada nariz mientras miraba como sus dos hermanas menores Katherine y Lydia que hablaban del últimos chisme.

Las tres miraron como Lizzy y Jane se acercaban.

-"Por fin"-dijo Lydia mientras se peinaba un mechón de cabello -"Dios, las hemos esperado por una hora"-

-"Lydia no dramatices han sido 10 minutos "- dijo Lizzy haciendo un gesto con los ojos y sentándose en el asiento del conductor.

-"Lo sé, pero en serio ¿Porqué no corren fuera de la escuela cuando toca la campana como la gente normal?"- reclamó Lydia y Kitty asentía con furia.

Jane y Lizzy suspiraron mientras salían del estacionamiento y se dirigían a casa.

-"Algunas personas realmente disfrutan de la escuela"-hablo Lizzy molesta por el tiempo que tenía que pasar en compañía de sus dos hermanas menores.

-"Nerds"- susurró Kitty y Lydia rió. Lizzy apretó los dientes pero se quedo en silencio por el resto del camino en el que sus hermanas charlaban de las últimas rupturas en el colegio.

Las 2 jóvenes Bennet eran tontas más allá de toda creencia, preocupadas por las vidas de los famosos y los chisme de secundaria.

Heredando esa forma de ser de su madre.

Lizzy sonrió con alivio ya que por fin estaban en casa.

Su casa era de un estilo victoriano como varias casas en esa calle, pintada de un azul brillante.

Caminado hacia el interior de la casa Lizzy observo con nostalgia a la mecedora del porche dejando atrás el torbellino de sus dos hermanas.

Subió a su habitación tiró su bolso y recogió su libro favorito, tenía una hora libre antes de entrar a trabajar. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, su facilidad venía con 18 años de práctica; entró a la cocina: cerró la puerta del refrigerador y arrastró los pies por la cocina buscando algo de comer.

Haciendo una mueca por el número de aprobados Weightwatchers***** que tenía la comida que la metió de nuevo y sacó una pequeña taza de puré de manzanas. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras sacaba la tapa y la lamia.

-"Lizzy ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que nunca conseguirás esposo con esos modales?"- La regañaba su madre cuando entraba a la cocina.

La señora Fanny Bennet era pequeña redonda y algo redonda y su única ambición en la vida era que sus 5 hijas se casarán con hombres ricos.

A pesar de que Lizzy y Jane apenas tuvieran 18 la señora Bennet estaba ya de caza.

-"Oh Lizzy, ¿Te enteraste de la nueva familia que se mudó al vecindario? Al parecer hay dos chicos de su edad y sus familias son muy adineradas ¡ ¿No es maravilloso?"-

-"Haré mi mayor esfuerzo por contener la emoción"- dijo Lizzy escapando hacia el porche delantero antes de que su madre empezara a gritar la noticia al resto de la casa.

Pasó por el estudio de su padre y se asomó.

La mirada molesta en su rostro sugería que su madre le había dicho la noticia con lujo de detalles.

Lizzy puso los ojos al cielo, bromeando hizo como si estuviera haciendo una oración haciendo reír al señor Bennet y vio como su hija favorita seguía su camino.

El cielo era de un azul perfecto con unas cuantas nubes algodonosas que interrumpían la luz del sol.

Se sentó en un columpio con su libro, se perdió en la lectura, sin advertir el paso del tiempo hasta que Jane le preguntó –"Lizzy ¿No tienes que salir?"-

-"Rayos¡"- exclamó Lizzy al casi caer del columpio.

Corrió hacia dentro subiendo velozmente las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Abrió su bolso con tanta fuerza que la golpeo. Maldiciendo suavemente tomó las llaves del auto y su bolso, corrió hacia las escaleras y salió por la puerta azotándola.

Se concentro tanto en llegar a su coche que corrió y no se fijo que un chico corría por la acera.

Ella calló y con ella sus libros y las llaves del coche.

-"Lo siento, llego tarde al trabajo"- dijo mientras recogía sus cosas.

Una gran mano cogió su copia maltratada de_ Persuasión_ y se la entregó a ella.

Lizzy finalmente miró al chico.

Era alto le calculaba 1,73, cabello oscuro y hermoso rostro. Su corazón latía rápido hasta que el abrió la boca.

-"La próxima vez fíjate por dónde vas"- dijo con frialdad siguió su camino golpeándola ligeramente en el hombro.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de reaccionar por su grosería.

-"Idiota"- gruñó ella después cuando volvió a su auto.

Conducía por la calle, fácilmente lo adelanto.

Y a pesar de su edad como ella se le había adelantado infantilmente le saco la lengua.

**Aclaraciones:**

Weightwatchers: es un tipo de dieta que controla el peso.

**N/T: **Por petición de la autora 5 reviews para subir el próximo cap.

BYE¡

;)


	2. Chapter 2:Extraños y la escuela

Bueno no se lograron los 5 reviews que pidió la autora pero no podía esperar para subir este cap.

Un agradecimiento a: Aliena 1818 y Mrs. Darcy HP los 2 primeros reviews de esta historia, chicas muchas gracias por sus coments.

_**Notas de la traductora:**_ Esta historia pertenece a Ayannamoonmaiden y fue escrita originalmente en inglés bajo es título **A Truth Universally Acknowledged.**Yo solo traduzco.

N/T: En el cap pasado cometí un pequeño error lo van a notar.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Jane Austen.

**Una Verdad Universalmente Conocida**

-"Wau Liz si sigues lanzando las cosas así los clientes recibirán muchos descuentos por la mercancía dañada"-Mike sonrió desde su puesto detrás del mostrador.

Lizzy se quejo:-"Pero en serio Mike tenías que haber visto a ese idiota. No estaba viendo por donde iba. Yo me disculpe y realmente…"-Hizo un gesto de furia mientras hablaba, los libros que se suponía ella acomodaba en las estanterías ahora estaban olvidadas en el suelo.

-"Lo sé"- dijo Mike dulcemente mientras distraídamente limpiaba el mostrador. –"Ya te he oído las primeras siete veces. En serio Liz nadie ha conseguido hacerte enojar así y el chico no hizo casi nada."-El recostó su barbilla en su brazo y la miró. El tenía 19, iba a la universidad pública local. Era lindo pensaba Lizzy mientras lo veía, pero él no tenía nada que le gustara en un chico, no como el de antes.

-"¿Qué piensas?"-

Lizzy suspiró mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones más cómodos.

Estaba cerca la hora de cerrar y la tienda estaba vacía por lo que podían darse el lujo de relajarse. –"No sé"- dijo ella mientras jugueteaba con su collar. –"Solo sé que es una de esas reacciones. No pude evitarlo, solo no me cayó bien"-

-"¿Estás segura que no te cayó bien o es por otra cosa?"-dijo Mike entre risas.

-"Si que estaba guapo, pero lo idiota le quitaba el encanto"-dijo Lizzy mientras se ponía de pie.-"No lo sé. Nadie me ha hecho reaccionar así como él lo ha hecho"- se encogió de hombros-"Dudo que alguna vez lo vuelva a ver, así que mejor olvido esto"-

-"Hay que irnos"- dijo Mike con una sonrisa cuando terminaba de limpiar la barra de café.-"Termino esto y nos podemos ir a casa ¿te veré mañana?"-

-"No tengo una cabalgata mañana, hay un show, va a ser pronto y quiero tener un poco de práctica antes"-Mike asintió.

Lizzy era un jinete consumado, al obtener una beca para cualquier equipo de universidad del país una vez que empezó a aplicar.

Él la vio alejarse con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Nunca la había visto tener una reacción tan fuerte con nadie.

Cerraron la tienda sin tener nada de qué hablar, pero el silencio era cómodo.

Lizzy gimió cuando su alarma se activó en la mañana, al parecer después de que ella cerró los ojos para dormir. Se obligó a sentarse, y sacó sus pies de la cama cuando Jane tocó la puerta.

-"¿Estas despierta?"- dijo media dormida.

-"Casi"- dijo Lizzy bostezando-"pero no soy la única por laque te deberías de preocupar."-

Jane se fue al cuarto de sus hermanas menores.

Después de unos cuantos minutos Lydia y Kitty empezaron a quejarse por el ruido.

Lizzy caminó a su escritorio, encendió su laptop y puso música.

El vibrante sonido del piano se escuchó en la habitación y ella se estiró con una sonrisa.

Fue a su armario, escogió un par de jeans antes de empezar la búsqueda de una camisa.

Finalmente se decidió por una blusa verde oscura y un chaleco largo sin mangas que combinaba.

Al mirarse al espejo Lizzy sonrió para sus adentros antes de secar su cabello y amarrarlo en una coleta baja y buscó un par de zapatos.

Deslizando los pies en sus sandalias favoritas dio gracias por el hermoso sol y los 35 grados de temperatura de la última semana de septiembre. Abrió su bolso y guardo sus cuadernos.

Bajo las escaleras esperando ver a sus hermanas ahí, pero solo Jane estaba en la mesa desayunando.

Jane le sonrió a su hermana ya impecablemente vestida con una blusa azul pálido y pantalones de mezclilla oscuros. Estaba comiendo un plato de cereal con su libro de cálculo avanzado abierto.

-"¿Prueba hoy?"-Preguntó Lizzy mientras se servía un vaso de jugo de manzana y ponía pan en la tostadora.

-"Si"-dijo Jane sin levantar la cabeza-"Y un examen de ciencia políticas avanzadas mañana"-Haciendo un gesto distraído hacia su abultado bolso.

Las dos chicas tomaban todas las clases avanzadas y Jane que quería aplicar a la escuela de medicina necesitaba 4,0 más que Lizzy.

Lizzy saboreo un sorbo de su jugo cuando Lydia y Kitty entraron tropezando a la cocina y se prepararon café de dieta.

Las dos usaban faldas y blusas cortas que claramente daban la señal de que no les importaba el estricto código de vestuario de la escuela.

-"Café"-dijo Lydia con un suspiro de adoración mientras tomaba un poco del líquido caliente dejando lápiz labial en la taza.

-"¿No vas a comer algo?"-dijo Lizzy mientras le untaba queso crema a su pan.

-"¿Estas bromeando?"-dijo Lydia indignada casi escupiendo el café.

-"¿Sabes cuántas calorías se evita uno al no comer el desayuno?"-Kitty se echó a reír mientras veía burlonamente el desayuno de las otras chicas.

-"En realidad esta que sus beneficios son muy superiores a los problemas"-dijo Mary entrando a la cocina.

Su holgada sudadera gris era muy larga y sus gafas la hacían parecer una lechuza.

-"Los beneficios en la concentración y el cuerpo son muy superiores a los efectos sociales de tener un poco más de peso"-

Lizzy sonrió al ver como sus hermanas pequeñas miraban a su hermana en estado de shock.

-"Dios, Mary, eres un bicho raro"-dijo Kitty haciéndose la experta.

-"Mary en serio, que te haría bien escuchar a tus hermanas menores. Tan populares con los chicos."- La señora Bennet asomó la cabeza para escuchar el final de la conversación-"Y Jane tan hermosa. Son las joyas de la familia. Oh ahora váyanse que se les hace tarde para la escuela"-

Todas las chicas se quedaron mirando como su madre se iba tan rápido como llegó.

-"Bueno creo que ahora si se nos hizo tarde"-dijo Lizzy terminando de comer su desayuno. –"Vamos"-

Jane asintió y todas las hermanas se pusieron de pie.

Lizzy subió al asiento del conductor y subió un bolso con un cambio de ropa ya que después de la escuela iría a montar.

El trayecto a la escuela era bastante silencioso marcado solamente por la música a todo volumen del estéreo.

Entraron al estacionamiento donde se reunía un grupo numeroso de estudiantes alrededor de un convertible rojo.

Lizzy hizo un gesto con los ojos al pasar por ahí y buscó un lugar donde estacionarse.

Lydia y Kitty se fueron tan pronto el coche se detuvo y Mary no estaba muy lejos detrás de ellas.

Lizzy y Jane entraron juntas a las escuela a través de los susurros de la multitud que rodeaban la puerta principal.

Jane se quedó, la curiosidad era una de sus características, pero Lizzy siguió caminando, buscando a la única persona que había conocido a los nuevos.

Lizzy vio a su amiga Charlotte Lucas de pie frente a su casillero jugueteando con la cerradura.

-"Hey"- Charlotte miró a Lizzy con una sonrisa en su rostro. –"¿Por qué no estás con el resto de la población estudiantil sorprendiendo a los nuevos?"-

-"Porque tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer con mi tiempo"-dijo Lizzy perezosamente –"por no hablar de un poco de respeto propio y una fuente de primera. Así que: ESCUPE ¡"-

Charlotte se rió y asintió.

Por el pasillo donde los nuevos salían de la oficina del director.

-"Hay tres, todos de nuestra edad; Charles Bingley, su hermana Caroline y su amigo William Darcy . Caroline es un poco snob, pero su hermano lo compensa. Darcy sin embargo es muy callado. Pero los dos son magníficos"-Lizzy se rió a sabiendas de que era lo que su amiga estaba hablando.

Abrieron los casilleros y sacaron los libros para las clases de la mañana.

A pesar del color naranja y negro de los casilleros la escuela estaba muy bien iluminada con grandes ventanales y murales en las paredes.

Charlotte era una artista y había colaborado en la mayoría de ellos.

Jane caminaba por el pasillo mientras la multitud se disipaba.-"Hey"-, Charlotte y Lizzy saludaron al unísono.

-"Entonces ¿qué hay con los nuevas adiciones a nuestro cuerpo estudiantil, como son?"-Lizzy pregunto con entusiasmo fingido.

-"Me fui antes de que salieran, todos estaban ignorando la campana, los profesores van a estar molestos y penseque era mejor no ser el objetivo de su molestia"- dijo Jane encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces miró por encima de nuestro hombro y sonrió-"Aunque me parece que dos de ellos están viniendo hacia nosotras"-

Las chicas voltearon con interés ver a los nuevos entre una gran masa de conocidos.

Lizzy los estudió con curiosidad.

El muchacho era alto, de 1,82 de rizos de oro y ojos azules. La chica que caminaba junto a él tenía el mismo tono de cabellos en corte bob corto y sus ojos no tenían el mismo calor.

Ella parecía aburrida, un completo contraste con su hermano que hablaba animadamente con los que estaban a su alrededor.

Lizzy sonrió cuando el tropezó con alguien por mirar a las tres chicas en específico: a Jane.

Su hermana se ruborizó y le sonrió a Bingley quien dejó de hablar con los demás y se acercó a ellas.

-"Hola"-dijo casi sin aliento mirando a Jane. El pasillo entero parecía haberse detenido para observar.

-"Hola"-dijo en voz baja Jane, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Su sonrisa era tímida.

-"Este, mmm soy Charlie…"-dijo vacilante

-"Soy Jane Bennet…"-Jane parecía despertar de su letargo-"Ella es mi hermana gemela Lizzy y nuestra amiga Charlotte"-

Charlie se volvió con una sonrisa deslumbrante por un breve instante antes de volver su mirada hacia Jane-"Oye, soy nuevo aquí y me preguntaba si tú podías ayudarme a encontrar mi siguiente clase"-

-"Claro"-Jane le devolvió la sonrisa y el pobre Charlie parecía un poco deslumbrado.

Lizzy apenas podía contener la risa al ver las miradas que se daban esos dos.

-"Nos vemos más tarde Jane¡"dijo Lizzy arrastrando a Charlotte por el pasillo.

Ellas llegaron al final del sala antes de echarse a reír-"Lo conquistó en 3 segundos"-dijo Lizzy sonriendo.

-"Mamá estaría orgullosa"-

Charlotte iba a responder cuando sonó la campana.

-"Te veré más tarde Char"-dijo Lizzy mientras caminaba a su clase avanzada de inglés.

Ella abrió su bolso y sacó su copia de Romeo y Julieta junto con su cuaderno.

El profesor entró con un saludo alegre.

La clase tomó asiento y empezó la lección. Lizzy escribió lo esencial, apenas era necesario tomar apuntes ya que era una de sus obras favoritas de Shakespeare.

Un toque suave a la puerta hizo que el profesor se detuviera a la mitad de una frase y un chico alto entro al salón.

Lizzy podía decir que todas las chicas se habían enamorado de él sin siquiera ver su rostro.

El debe ser el otro nuevo estudiante, Will Darcy. Incluso era más alto que Charlie 1,93 le calculaba, con una camiseta y unos jeans.

Su cabello oscuro era ondulado suficiente para que las chicas suspiraran.

-"Ah señor Darcy"-dijo el profesor Williams con una sonrisa-"Bienvenido puede ocupar el asiento vacío al lado de la señorita Bennet. Ella le puede ayudar con cualquier cosa que necesite"-

El muchacho murmuró un suave gracias antes de dar la vuelta .

Cada chica suspiró cuando vieron su hermoso rostro, pero Lizzy se quedo en shock viendo el rostro del muchacho, con el que había chocado el día anterior.

-"Rayos¡"-

Bueno aquí esta el segundo cap espero que les guste y dejes sus comentarios.

BYE¡

;)

kiarakrum


	3. Chapter 3:Una reunión y una invitación

Un agradecimiento a: MiriCullen, gloriacor, SaymeProud, NoNiT BlAcK gracias por sus coments.

_**Notas de la traductora:**_ Esta historia pertenece a Ayannamoonmaiden y fue escrita originalmente en inglés bajo es título **A Truth Universally Acknowledged. **Yo solo traduzco.

N/T: En el cap pasado cometí un pequeño error lo van a notar.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Jane Austen.

**

* * *

Una Verdad Universalmente Conocida**

William Darcy maldijo en voz baja, cuando la campana sonó, su desagradable dolor de cabeza se hizo más intenso poniéndolo de un peor humor.

Se había perdido en ese maldito lugar y su estado de ánimo empeoraba.

Caroline se había colgado de du brazo la mayor parte de la mañana y los estudiantes estaban muy interesados en él y Bingley.

Se sentía como un trozo de carne fresca listo para la venta y eso era sumamente incómodo.

-"Por fin"-suspiró cuando comprobó el número del salón y el que decía su papel.

Preparándose para lo que sabía iba a ser difícil.

Podía escuchar al profesor dando la clase a través de la puerta y entró.

Decidido a evitar las miradas les dio la espalda pero aún así podía sentir las miradas, ignoró eso y centro toda su atención en hablar con el profesor.

-"Ah señor Darcy, bienvenido puede ocupar el asiento vacío al lado de la señorita Bennet. Ella puede ayudarlo con cualquier cosa que necesite."-le dijo el maestro amablemente, y se dio cuenta que estaría bien tenerlo como profesor por el resto del año.

Finalmente se volvió hacia la clase, de inmediato buscó la silla vacía que estaba en la esquina trasera de la sala.

Se concentró en llegar a la silla sin hacer contacto visual con nadie, solo escuchaba los suspiros que llenaron la habitación.

Él estaba enterado de los rumores que habían sobre su fortuna, pero no les prestó atención.

Dejó caer su bolso al lado de su asiento, cuando escuchó como una suave voz susurraba a su lado.

-"¡Rayos!"-

Se volvió y su boca se abrió ligeramente al ver quien estaba a su lado.

El recordaba a esa chica; fue la que lo chocó cuando el corría.

Frunció su seño en señal de molestia por ese recuerdo, y ella parecía que tampoco recordaba ese incidente con mucho cariño.

Ella lo miró y regresó su mirada hacia el profesor.

Parpadeó en estado de shock, las chicas rara vez reaccionaban así de mal con él,-pero había una primera vez para todo-pensaba encogiéndose de hombros.

Trató de concentrarse en la clase, trataba sobre algún simbolismo en Romeo & Julieta, pero la voluntad de Will parecía quebrase porque su mirada se dirigía a la persona que tenía al lado.

Ella era bonita en modo muy distinto. Su cabello era largo y grueso, rizado hasta casi el borde de su camisa y su cabello de un interesante castaño rojizo oscuro que era tan único que no podía ser cualquier cosa.

Su camiseta era de color verde oscuro desde el lugar donde estaba solo podía ver la mitad, llevaba el rostro sin maquillaje.

Ella no tenía la falsedad que Caroline tenía, ella parecía el tipo de chica que salía de su casa sin importarle si se fijaban en ella.

No tenía sentido que él la estuviera mirando y7 en ese momento ella lo observo de reojo.

Sus ojos eran oscuros, pero no podía decir el color, solo sabía que cuando lo miró se asomó un brillo de desagrado.

Él la miró con determinación y volvió su vista al frente.

Ella sintió por primera vez un pequeño malestar en su estómago.

* * *

Lizzy sentía la mirada de Darcy desde que empezó la clase y a ella no le gustaba eso ni un poco.

Ella no tenía idea de por qué el miraba tan fijamente, probablemente era por su primer encuentro.

Fue uno de las primeras personas afortunadas en abandonar el aula cuando sonó el timbre, deseosa de llegar al salón de música donde podría tener un poco de paz.

Vio a Jane de camino, hablando con Charlie y Lizzy sonrió.

Después de un momento se dio cuenta que Will Darcy estaba de pie en medio del pasillo, esperando a que ella se fuera antes de reunirse con su amigo.

Pasó una hora feliz en la sala de música practicando con la flauta. Ella tomó lecciones cuando era niña, sabía que tenía suerte en tener la oportunidad de hacer lo que ella quería desde que era pequeña.

Sus padres las malcriaron de esa manera. Jane era una cantante, actriz y pianista; mientras que Lizzy montaba, tocaba la flauta y guitarra. Mary siempre fue la niña genio y Kitty y Lydia no les gustaba nada en lo que tuvieran que esforzarse y no tenían el suficiente talento para hacer algo.

Lizzy guardó la flauta en el estuche y se acomodaba en una de las sillas de plástico duro mientras esperaba a que sonara el timbre.

Otra clase, un pequeño receso y finalmente podría ver a su hermana y a Charlotte.

El ruidoso sonido de la campana interrumpió sus pensamientos y ella se apresuró en salir.

Las lecciones de física avanzada pasaron con rapidez, a pesar de que solo escuchaba hablar de los nuevos.

Lizzy estaba harta de escuchar hablar de ellos, más de uno en particular.

Ella sacó el almuerzo de su bolso estando ya sentada en su mesa habitual.

Charlotte analizó el rostro de su mejor amiga desde que entró a la cafetería.

-"Hey"-dijo ella en voz baja, viendo como Lizzy comía con furia su sándwich-"¿Qué pasa?"-

Su amiga trató de hablar con su boca llena de mantequilla de maní y fracasó totalmente diciendo palabras inentendibles.

-"Idiota...ayer...inglés...tarado..."-intentando hablar bien.

Charlotte se echó a reír: -"Bueno, ahora traga e inténtalo de nuevo"-

Lizzy tragó-"Te acuerdas del idiota del que te hablé la otra noche, el que fue muy odioso...Resulta que era DARCY¡ y ahora se sienta a mi lado en inglés"-Ella lanzó un gritito de frustración-"Estúpido, presuntuoso..."-empezó a murmurar una vez más mientras abría violentamente la envoltura de sus oreos.

Charlotte se rió de su amiga quien solo le lanzó una mirada enojada.

Jane tomó asiento frente a su hermana con una mirada muy confusa-"¿Qué sucede?"-

-"El idiota con el que chocó Lizzy ayer es Will Darcy"-respondió Charlotte por Lizzy que parecía incapaz de tranquilizarse y hablar coherentemente.

Lizzy masculló unas palabras más antes de tranquilizarse y hablarle a su hermana.

-"¿Por qué no estás con Charlie?"-dijo ella mirando la mesa donde Will, Caroline y Charlie estaban sentados rodeados de sus fervientes admiradores.

Lizzy miró sombríamente a Will que se dio cuenta y le devolvió una mirada similar.

-"Vi el tormentoso estado de ánimo de Lizzy y pensé que me necesitaría"-dijo Jane mientras frotaba la espalda de Lizzy en un intento de reconfortarla.

-"¿Crees que Charlie te invitará al baile de inicio de curso este fin de semana?"-le preguntó Charlotte a Jane.

-"Oh, no lo sé hay un grupo de chicas que quieren que él las invite. Son todas maravillosa por lo que sería comprensible si se los pregunta a ellas y no a mí."-dijo Jane con pura sinceridad que habría sorprendido a cualquiera que no la conociera.

Lizzy solo resopló por el buen carácter de su hermana antes de levantar la vista miró por encima del hombro de Jane para sonreír.

-"No miren ahora, pero él no ver a las otras chicas con una mirada de determinación en su rostro"-

Jane se puso de un rosa intenso y se volvió hacia Charlie mientras este permanecía de pie con timidez frente a ella.

-"Jane"-le dijo suavemente-"Sé que es solo mi primer día aquí, pero he escuchado que este fin de semana hay un baile y me preguntaba...yo esperaba...que fueras al baile conmigo."-

Lizzy sonrió detrás y vio como el rostro de Jane se iluminaba con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

Después de algunos arreglos Bingley regresó a su mesa bajo la mirada de ligera desaprobación de sus amigos.

-"Pues entonces-dijo Jane mientras se volvía a la mesa con una sonrisa-"¿En qué estábamos?"-

* * *

Bueno esto fue todo intentaré traducir lo más rápido que pueda dejen reviews por favor eso nos motiva mucho.

BYE¡

;)

kiarakrum


	4. Chapter 4:El Baile

Un agradecimiento a: gloriacor, Cullen-21-gladys, Mrs. Darcy HP, NoNiT BlAcK, Arayami y MiriCullen gracias por sus reviews¡

**

* * *

Una verdad universalmente reconocida**

_**Notas de la traductora:**_ Esta historia pertenece a Ayannamoonmaiden y fue escrita originalmente en inglés bajo es título **A Truth Universally Acknowledged.**Yo solo traduzco.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_ "solo para aclarar este no el baile de Netherfield, es el primer baile."

**

* * *

Lizzy Pov**

Jane miró en el espejo el reflejo de su hermana que luchaba por poner simultáneamente sus pendientes y deslizaba su pie en unos tacones color plata.

-"No sé porque dejé que tu y Charlotte me convencieran"-dijo Lizzy con fastidio mientras jugueteaba con su vestido.-"o ¿cómo ustedes me convencieron de usar este vestido?¡"-dijo mirando a Jane por el espejo.

Jane y Charlotte la habían arrastrado a ir de compras el día anterior y aunque a ella le gustara ir de compras, así como toda chica, claro que ella ayer se sentía completamente ridícula.

Sin dejar de mirar a Jane en un vestido dorado con tonalidades más oscura que su cabello, Lizzy podía imaginar la cara de Charlie cuando la viera y pensó que la noche podría llegar a valer la pena para ella.

Tiró con nerviosismo de su vestido, tratando de recordar si había usado algo así en su vida pero no se le venía nada a la mente.

La risa de alguna de sus hermanas resonaba por el pasillo y por la estridencia de esta podría decir que era de Kitty.

Mary había elegido quedarse en casa y estudiar; Lydia y Kitty en cambio se tuvieron que quedar en casa por su reciente toque de queda así que solo ella y Jane saldrían esa noche.

Lizzy sonrió, confiada en que a pesar de todo ella podría divertirse sin tener que preocuparse por sus dos hermanas menores.

El juego que había antes del baile ya había terminado hace una hora, dando tiempo a los estudiantes de cambiar el color naranja y negro de su ropa por una más adecuada para el baile y a los jugadores del equipo de futbol como a Charlie darles una oportunidad para ducharse.

Lizzy miró su reflejo y asintió antes de bajar. Se detuvo en la parte superior; debatiéndose si era capaz de bajar las escaleras con los zapatos que Charlotte le había prestado. Decidiendo que no valía la pena correr el riesgo, se quitó los zapatos y bajó las escaleras normalmente.

Cuando se inclinaba para ponerse los zapatos el timbre sonó, corto y fuerte, debía ser Charlie así que dejó sus zapatos ahí en un montón confuso para ir a abrir la puerta.

Ella abrió la puerta para ver a Charlie con un ramo de rosas. Tenía todavía el cabello húmedo (seguramente por la ducha) y una camisa azul cielo que se vería bien con Jane y su vestido.

Sonrió ampliamente-"Hola Charlie"-dijo Lizzy apartándose para dejarlo entrar-"Jane ya está terminando, bajará en un segundo"-sonriendo tímidamente entró para ponerse los zapatos y ahí se dio cuenta que Darcy y Caroline estaban de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Su sonrisa se quebró un poco pero aún así les hizo una seña para que entraran.

Jane estaba bajando las escaleras cuando ella estaba de espaldas cerrando la puerta.

La mirada de Charlie no tenía precio era una mezcla de felicidad con sorpresa algo parecido como si le hubiesen dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Lizzy tuvo que tomar asiento para terminar de ponerse los zapatos y ahí fue donde su madre hizo acto de presencia "bailando un vals" con la cámara en mano.

Lizzy se quejó en voz baja, ya su madre había hecho un espectáculo y ni siquiera había abierto la boca...todavía. Ella no tuvo que levantar la mirada para saber que Darcy y Caroline veían a su madre con desagrado.

-"Oh¡ ¿Él es Charlie?"-preguntó la señora Bennet con una sonrisa tendiéndole la mano-"Encantada de conocerte. Jane me ha hablado mucho de ti."-Jane enrojeció de golpe y Lizzy bajó la mirada totalmente avergonzada.-"¿Y ustedes son?"-preguntó refiriéndose a Will y Caroline.

-"Ella es mi hermana Caroline"-dijo Charlie apartando su mirada de Jane para ver a la señora Bennet que le sonrió de inmediato aduladoramente alagándola por su vestido que desde el punto de vista Lizzy era horrible color naranja y ajustado.

-"Y el es mi mejor amigo Will Darcy"-los ojos de la señora Bennet se iluminaron mientras recorría la vestimenta de Darcy; unos pantalones de buen gusto evidentemente caros y una camisa azul oscuro.

-"Señora"-dijo Will por mera cortesía. Lizzy hasta ahora notaba su leve acento británico y recordó cundo él había "hablado" con ella. No es que hubiesen hablado mucho en las clases que tenían juntos. Sus ojos eran oscuros y su expresión era seria.

La sonrisa de su madre desapareció con rapidez antes de que retrocediera y levantara la cámara.

-"Ahora unas cuantas fotos. Charlie ¿podrías ponerte al lado de Jane"-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Su madre se centró totalmente en la pareja dejando a Lizzy con Will y Caroline.

Will estaba torpemente de pie cerca de la puerta, con las manos detrás de él y Caroline paseaba a su lado para susurrarle al oído. Una expresión de disgusto cruzó por su antes frío rostro, pero su expresión se recompuso de inmediato.

Lizzy sonrió cuando él la miraba y apretaba los labios-"¿Irás con nosotros al baile?"-preguntó Lizzy a Will; ella apenas podía contener la risa.

-"Si"- su mirada parecía bastante molesta debido probablemente a la situación en la que se encontraban, lo que Caroline le había dicho y el hecho de tener que ir en el mismo auto que ella hacia el baile seguro tenían que ver.

-"Lizzy"- llamó fuertemente su madre-"¿Te encuentras con Charlotte en el baile?"-

-"Si mamá"-dijo Lizzy poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero aún así, su madre no se había portado tan mal esa noche.

-"Charlotte Lucas es una chica muy dulce, pero no es muy bonita"-Lizzy cerró los ojos con mortificación todo era muy bueno para ser cierto, que mala suerte tenía.

-"Mamá"-susurró, con una mirada delataba incredulidad por parte de Darcy y Caroline por su lado parecía que estaba a punto de estallar en una carcajada de satisfacción.

-"Lizzy, sé que es tu amiga pero es la verdad, seguro que la pobre chica no se casa. Jane en cambio siempre ha sido la más bella del vecindario"-sonrió la señora Bennet a sus invitados-"El año pasado había un joven enamorado de ella, le escribió una hermosa poesía y..."-

-"Y así terminó su intento de romance y su amor propio"-dijo Lizzy cortando sonriente a su madre.-"Supongo que no se dio cuenta que escribir poesía no es la mejor forma de llegar al corazón de las chicas"-

-"Yo creí que la poesía era algo que las mujeres siempre apreciaban"-Lizzy miró a Darcy con sorpresa.

-"Tal vez, si se trata de una atracción mutua o de una relación seria; pero para ser honesta en la mayoría de los casos espanta un poco a la chica"-

Will parecía esforzarse-"Entonces, ¿cuál dirías que es la mejor forma de llegar al corazón de una chica?"-

_-Lizzy, ¿todavía tienes las fotos de bebé?-_le decía su madre desde la otra habitación y Lizzy palideció.

-"Mmm... No, pero mamá creo que realmente nos tenemos que ir o si no vamos a llegar realmente tarde y no vamos a encontrar un lugar donde estacionar el auto."-

La señora Bennet con mirada decepcionada los acompañó a hasta el porche, donde se despidió de ellas como si fueran a la guerra.

Lizzy finalmente se relajó mientras entraba al coche negro de Darcy.

El auto era lindo como suponía, aunque claro ella no sabía mucho de este tema. Volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana, ignorando la conversación de Charlie y Jane por cortesía y la conversación forzada de Caroline y Will porque simplemente no le importaba.

El viaje en coche fue rápido y parecía que la noche podía mejorar.

**

* * *

Will Pov**

Will jugueteó con su camisa de vestir y veía como Charlie se cambiaba la camisa por octava vez-"¿Qué pasó con la color oro?¡"-lanzó un grito de frustración como lo hacía cada vez que Charlie se cambiaba la camisa desde que recibió su mensaje.

-"Ummmm..."-Will miró el gran desorden que tenía Charlie en su armario, pensando con dejo de tristeza que su madre lo hubiera regañado si tuviera su ropa así.

-"Blanco, va con todo"-dijo resuelto Will.

-"Pero debe ser un color, el blanco se vería raro"-dijo Bingley suspirando mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello otra vez.

Darcy finalmente harto de la indecisión del rubio tomó una camisa azul cielo-"Toma"-dijo lanzándole la camisa-"Esto se destaca y se ve bien con el oro, puedes cambiarte de una vez por todas para irnos¡"-dijo gritando las últimas palabras y sacando así toda la frustración

Charlie se le quedó mirando sorprendido por el arrebato emocional de su amigo que por lo general era muy calmado.

Will suspiró-"lo siento Charlie, entre tu hermana, llegar tarde a las pruebas del equipo de futbol y empezar en una nueva escuela me ha estresado, no debí descargarme contigo"-él se sentó en la cama mientras Charlie se ponía la camisa. Él sabía que había otra razón por la que estaba con ese mal genio. Elizabeth Bennet.

Cometió el error de preguntarle a Charlie si sabía su nombre y tuvo que lidiar con la vergüenza de saber que ella no es solo una de cinco hermanas si no que también es la hermana gemela de la chica de la cual Charlie se había enamorado. Se frotó el puente de la nariz. Ella estaba presente en su mente y él no tenía ni idea de porqué.

-"CHARLIE¡"-gritó Caroline desde abajo, los dos chicos intercambiaron una mirada de terror y corrieron hacia abajo sin preguntarse nada. Ella le sonrió a Will; caminó hasta él para abrazarlo por la cintura. Llevaba un vestido naranja brillante, tal vez en un intento de mostrar apoyo a su nueva escuela, pero con su bronceado y su cabello rubio era una combinación desagradable. Se temía que iba a pasar una larga noche intentando evitarla.

-"Vamos"-dijo con molestia al tiempo que agarraba las llaves de su coche.

Caroline criticaba las casas camino a la casa de Jane, hablando de la decoración, el tamaño, el color de una manera que hizo que el subiera disimuladamente el volumen de la radio.

Se parqueó frente a la casa de los Bennet; una casa bonita de buen gusto estilo victoriano pintada de un azul alegre.

Charlie ahora se veía un poco verde mientras caminaba hacia la casa con Will y Caroline.

Las rosas en las manos de Charlie temblaban ligeramente al tocar el timbre.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Darcy se sorprendió momentáneamente. Elizabeth le sonreía a Charlie mientras le hacía señas para que entrara. Tenía el cabello retirado de la cara y su rizado cabello caía naturalmente por su espalda. Su maquillaje era notable con una sombra plateada en los ojos y un leve rubor en las mejillas le daba un aspecto de hada de hielo como la de los viejos libros que él leía.

Su mirada bajó y vio un vestido azul oscuro corto de encaje y sus pies descalzos. Sonrió un poco para sí mismo cuando ella se fijó que él y Caroline estaban en el porche. La sonrisa en el rostro de ella pareció congelarse y decaer un poco mientras les indicaba que entraran.

Ella fue a sentarse en las escaleras tirando de un par de tacones cuando su hermana bajo las escaleras.

Jane definitivamente era la gemela bonita, con el perfecto aspecto de modelo, ella era una de las pocas chicas bonitas en su nueva escuela. Su mirada se desvió a la otra hermana que le sonreía a Charlie y a Jane y él perdió brevemente su tren de pensamientos.

De repente entró una mujer alta entró a la habitación robándose toda su atención. Se quedó pasmado cuando la odiosa mujer se presento como la madre de Jane y Elizabeth.

Había visto a sus hermanas menores en la escuela y de pronto comprendió de donde las más jóvenes habían heredado la falta de modales y juicio.

El hizo una mueca cuando Charlie se presentó y vio como los ojos de ella brillaban con signos de dinero.

Se puso más incómodo cuando se volvió hacia él con esa misma mirada codiciosa y él la miró fríamente a su vez.

Como si sintiera que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte con él, arrastró a Jane y a Charlie para tomar unas fotos y dejó completamente ignorada a su hija e invitados.

Apretó los dientes. Él no quería vivir en esa pequeña ciudad, para empezar. Pero los padres de Bingley eran sus tutores legales hasta que cumpliera los 18 años en junio, de manera que no tenía elección.

La ciudad era encantadora pero nada comparado a Gran Bretaña donde vivió los primeros 15 años de su vida.

Caroline trató de entablar una conversación, pero solo recibió monosílabos de su parte y su mirada volvió una vez más a Elizabeth y se quedó ahí hasta que vio como el rostro de ella se ponía roja al escuchar a su madre hablar de la belleza superior de Jane y sus pretendientes.

¿Se podía tener un dolor de cabeza peor?, pero Lizzy cortó a su madre.

Su interés despertó-"Yo creí que la poesía era algo que las mujeres siempre apreciaban"-

Ella cambió su expresión feroz y se esforzó para mantener la conversación-"Tal vez si se trata de una atracción mutua o de una relación seria; pero para ser honesta en la mayoría de los casos espanta un poco a la chica?"-

-"Entonces, ¿cuál dirías que es la mejor forma de llegar a la corazón de una chica?"-preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

Antes de que ella pudiera responderle, su madre la interrumpió pidiendo unas fotos de bebé.

Vio como el rostro de Elizabeth se ponía blanco y en ese momento ella dio una excusa a su madre mientras sutilmente separaba a la pareja de su progenitora y por fin lograron salir de la casa.

Emocionado se arrojó al asiento del conductor, hizo una mueca al ver como Caroline se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto y las hermanas Bennet y Charlie en el asiento trasero.

Arrancó el auto y se pusieron en camino a la escuela, respondía por cortesía a los vanos intentos de Caroline para tener una conversación.

Miró el espejo retrovisor que le mostró el reflejo de una pensativa Lizzy mirando por la ventana, la observó por un momento más antes de volver la vista a la carretera.

El baile fue todo lo que él temía que sería: música fuerte, mala comida y muchas chicas que querían bailar con ellos. Se apoyó en la pared, mirando las luces parpadeantes en las paredes de la cafetería.

Durante casi 2 horas ya había rechazado las invitaciones de lo que parecía ser toda la población femenina.

Bueno, excepto una. Su mirada se dirigió a Elizabeth nuevamente donde ella estaba bailando con una chica a la que vagamente reconocía por sentarse con las gemelas Bennet en el almuerzo. Probablemente ella era la no tan linda Charlotte de la que habló la señora Bennet, no estaba tan mal, pro le faltaba esa chispa de individualidad que Elizabeth tenía, y de nuevo recordó los e ella una y otra vez.

Sacudió la cabeza antes de mirar con recelo su bebida.

Caroline se separó de la multitud donde había estado bailando para acercarse a él.

-"Ésta es por mucho una de las peores fiestas a las que he ido"-habló ella cuando estuvo a su lado.-"¿Quieres bailar conmigo Will?"- haciendo un puchero con sus labios en un intento de convencerlo . Casi se echa a reír ya que ese gesto logró hacer lo contrario.

Se colgó a su brazo en intento de alejar a las chicas que pasaban.

Dejó que su mirada vagara por el salón hasta que vio a Lizzy. Las luces hicieron que el maquillaje alrededor de sus ojos brillara y pensó que realmente no sabía de qué color eran realmente sus ojos. No era como si le importara, apretó los dientes disgustado consigo mismo.

-"Apuesto a que sé que es lo que estas pensando"-dijo Caroline.

-"Estoy bastante seguro de que no"-respondió Will con una sonrisa irónica.

-"Estoy segura de que estas pensando en lo horrible que va ser pasar los próximos meses con ésta gente."-ella arrugó la nariz y él no pudo evitar reír.

-"En realidad estoy pensando en lo atractivo que encuentro un buen par de ojos en una mujer."-

Aunque Will no dijo ningún nombre Caroline creyó que estaba hablando ella.

-"Y ¿se puede saber quien ha inspirado esos pensamientos?"-dijo ella como si estuviera a punto de compartir una broma con él.

Él estaba determinado a no decirle nada pero por primera vez en su vida, su boca, actuó sin escuchar a su cerebro-"Elizabeth Bennet"-dijo viendo como ella salía de la cafetería.

-"¿En serio?"-su voz era una mezcla de sorpresa e ira-"¡Wow! ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo te gusta ella y cuando vas a darle la noticia al pueblo?"-

-"Lo único que dije es que ella tiene lindos ojos, eso no significa que vaya a casarme con ella."-estaba extremadamente incómodo con la situación y en ese momento solo quería irse.

-"Imagina la boda que tendrían, por lo que escuché de Charlie su familia está muy bien posicionada. Uno de sus tíos es dueño de una tienda en la ciudad y el otro trabaja como abogado en New York"-ella se rió hasta que unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos haciendo que su maquillaje se corriera.-"Imagínate presentarle a su madre a tu tía"-se carcajeó nuevamente, pero la paciencia de Will se agotó.

-"Nunca va a pasar"-dijo-"Disculpa"-mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo.

Suspiró mientras se sentaba en el piso, sin importarle que su pantalón se ensuciara. Ahí estaba 20 grados más frío que en la cafetería pero también más silencioso.

-"Will"-lo llamó Charlie que estaba frente a él-"¿Está todo bien?"—"Caroline"-dijo Will y Charlie asintió ante tal explicación.

-"Vamos Will, deberías bailar, eso siempre me hace sentir mejor. Hay muchas chicas lindas y la música es buena."-

-"Gracias pero no. No quiero bailar."-

-"¿Qué hay sobre Lizzy"-dijo Charlie-"Se ve muy bien ésta noche y ella es muy divertida."-

-"Escucha"-dijo Will algo alterado. Había escuchado ese nombre muchas veces en la noche, por ella ahora Caroline tenía una oportunidad de ponerse pesada, estaba harto de Elizabeth Bennet.

-"No quiero bailar con ninguna chica estúpida que lo único que le importa de mi es mi dinero. No quiero estar con ninguna chica de aquí. Y Elizabeth...ella no es lo suficientemente bonita para mí. Vuelve a la fiesta y disfruta de tu acompañante."- escupió el discurso completo sin tomar aire y en voz alta, algunas personas que estaban en el pasillo lo veían en estado de shock.

Apenas Will dio la espalda los susurros empezaron. Charlie se encogió de hombros, así era el temperamento de su amigo y volvió a entrar a la cafetería.

Will se quedó en el pasillo por el resto de la noche, sentado en una vieja silla plegable que uno de los chaperones trajo para él.

Estaba contando las baldosas cuando un par de pies pequeños en unos tacones plateados lo hicieran perder la cuenta.

Preparado para rechazar a una de esas tontas chicas que lo invitaban a bailar, se quedó paralizado al ver a Lizzy.

-"Oye"-dijo haciendo una ligera mueca al recordar el pasado discurso. Ella no merecía su ira y realmente se veía bien con su vestido.

-"Solo quería hacerte saber que me voy a casa con Charlotte así que no me esperen."-su voz era la más fría que había escuchado nunca y él la vio con sorpresa.

-"Está bien"-fue lo único que pudo decir.

Ella se volteó para irse, pero se detuvo antes de salir.-"Tu me preguntaste cual era la mejor forma de llegar al corazón de una chica"-volvió el rostro hacia él manteniendo su cuerpo hacia la puerta. Una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro cuando ella habló-"Yo diría que el baile, aunque la chica no sea lo suficientemente bonita para él."-Ella sonrió satisfecha al ver la expresión aturdida en el rostro de Will, dio la vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad y la multitud antes de que él pudiera cerrar la boca.

Se quedó quieto ahí y el único pensamiento que tenía después del shock y la vergüenza es que los ojos de ella eran de un hermoso azul oscuro.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el cap cuatro de verdad gracias por sus comentarios nos animan mucho a ambas, la escritora está muy feliz al saber que su historia gusta a la gente.

Espero sus reviws para saber que les pareció este capítulo.

BYE¡

;)

kiarakrum


	5. Chapter 5:El refugio y un proyecto

Un agradecimiento a: MiriCullen, Mrs. Darcy HP, Arayami, gloriacor, MaraGaunt, Cullen-21-gladys, Pauline428 gracias por sus reviews.

* * *

**Una Verdad Universalmente Conocida**

_**Notas de la traductora:**_ Esta historia pertenece a Ayannamoonmaiden y fue escrita originalmente en inglés bajo es título **A Truth Universally Acknowledged. **Yo solo traduzco.

* * *

**Darcy Pov**

Darcy se quedó en el auto mientras Bingley y Jane caminaban hacia la puerta de ella, miró hacia la ventana para darle algo de privacidad o algo parecido a su amigo; la cara de Lizzy apareció en su mente y él se esforzó por sacarla de ahí.

Ella era nueva para él, ese era el asunto, ella era nueva y de carácter fuerte. Eso era lo único.

Miró hacia el porche para ver a Bingley besar a una muy sorprendida Jane. Él se rió entre dientes mientras miraba de nuevo hacia la calle.

Bingley tenía una tendencia de enamorarse de una chica cada pocos meses y Darcy estaba completamente seguro de que ellos terminarían en unos cuantos meses cuando pasara el enamoramiento inicial.

Dio unos golpecitos con los dedos sobre el volante del auto y vio como su amigo se dirigía hacia el auto de con una sonrisa en su rostro. Él entró en su auto sin que la sonrisa desapareciera.

-"Esta fue una gran noche"-dijo Charlie recostándose en el asiento y con el primer botón de su camisa abierto.-"La música era buena, la gente increíble y Jane accedió a salir conmigo esta semana"-

Will frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada mientras miraba por última vez hacia la casa vio como una cortina de la plata baja se movía y una cara se asomo antes de que la luz se apagara.

Darcy apartó la mirada y se fue rápidamente por la calle.

* * *

**Lizzy Pov**

Lizzy dormitaba en el sofá con sus pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. Se quedó en silencio mientras su hermana se fue a la ventana para ver como su cita caminaba hacia n auto.

Darcy solo por pensar en él frunció el ceño.

Jane parecía sentir un cambio en el estado de ánimo de su hermana y se volvió para verla con una sonrisa angelical en su rostro.

Decidida a no hablarle de lo sucedido a su hermana le dedico una sonrisa.

-"Así que ¿es un buen besador?"-preguntó burlonamente al ver como su hermana enrojecía.

-"¿Quién? ¿Charlie?"-preguntó ella tratando d no sonreír.

-"No el otro chico con el que te besaste hace cinco minutos en el porche"-dijo Lizzy mientras ella y Jane caminaban hacia arriba-"Por supuesto que Charlie ¿la pasaron bien?, porque la verdad no los vi desde antes de que me fuera"-

Jane sonrió suavemente a Lizzy cuando ésta se sentaba en la cama y Jane entró al baño que compartía con su hermana para cambiarse.

Cuando regresó se sentó junto a Lizzy y ésta le preguntó: -"¿Fue un caballero?"-

-"La mejor cita que he tenido. Él fue encantador, amable, educado, un verdadero caballero para mí."-Jane sonrió y abrazó sus rodillas y le sonrió a su hermana.

Aunque frunció un poco el ceño mientras miraba a su hermana-"Pero, ¿por qué te fuiste tan temprano?"-

Lizzy se sonrojó y jugueteó con una almohada- "Nada del otro mundo, solo me aburrí"-dijo muy interesada en la almohada.

-"Liz"-dijo Jane en voz baja-"eres una terrible mentirosa, especialmente conmigo"-

-"Fue Darcy de nuevo"-dijo Lizzy suspirando mientras se dejaba caer en la cama-"Ese idiota. Bingley le dijo que bailara conmigo, pero él básicamente me llamó caza fortunas y dijo que era demasiado fea para ser digna de él"-se enderezó con una sonrisa, pensando en lo que él había dicho-"Es un orgulloso, grosero y un idiota por lo tanto no vale la pena mis lágrimas o tiempo"-Jane la miró confundida por su cambio de humor repentino.

Lizzy continuó con un suspiro-"Por qué sentirse ofendida por una persona que lo único que hace es eso"-

Jane frunció el ceño por lo que su hermana le había confesado, pero su expresión cambio cuando Lizzy tomó su mano-"Yo te doy todo mi apoyo con Charlie. Él es un gran chico y tú casi nunca sales con chicos así. Por una vez saldrás con alguien digno de ti"-

-"Elizabeth"-dijo Jane `enojada´ mientras la golpeaba juguetonamente.

-"Tendrías que haber escuchado a mamá cuando llegué a casa, hablando sobre el honor que Charlie te dio al haberte invitado primero, sobre lo guapo y rico que es él, de lo idiota que es Darcy, que Caroline es muy agradable, delo bueno que sería que tu y Charlie empezaran a salir"-Lizzy rodó sus ojos-"Por un momento creí que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón de lo emocionada que estaba"-

Jane sonrió-"Él me invitó a salir otra vez ésta semana"-

Lizzy sonrió también-"Yo sabía que haría eso. Jane tú eres hermosa e inteligente y tienes el temperamento más dulce en toda la tierra. Nunca has sido odiosa. Todos son buenos en tú mundo. Yo nunca podré ver el mundo como tú lo haces.

Cuantas más personas conozco, más me decepciono de ellos"-

-"Lizzy"-dijo Jane soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-"Y ahora con esa visión deprimente del mundo te dejo¡"-dijo Lizzy bajando de la cama de su hermana-"mañana tengo lecciones de equitación temprano"-dijo despidiéndose.

* * *

La mañana fue brillante y fría como a Lizzy le gustaba. Se levantó y vio el cielo teñido de rosa y se puso un par de jeans rotos y una camiseta sin mangas. Deslizo sobre sus brazos una sudadera y tomó las llaves de u coche que estaban en el tocador.

Bajó las escalera lo más silencioso que pudo, llevaba sus botas de montar en una mano, tomo una barra de proteína y se dirigió a los establos que estaban a 10 minutos de distancia.

Llego 15 minutos antes de su clase, como siempre. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con los caballos. Avanzó hacia donde estaba su yegua Lily y le frotó la nariz; luego fue por el pasillo hacia donde estaban los equipos.

Alargó la mano para abrir la puerta cuando alguien más la abrió del otro lado y la golpeo en la cara.

Ella retrocedió maldiciendo y tocó su mejilla.

-"¡Maldita sea!"-dijo ella tratando de controlar el dolor-"mira por dónde vas"-y trató de calmarse.

-"¿Elizabeth?"-dijo una voz sin aliento y Lizzy se congelo _`No, no, no, no por favor no¡´_ pensó Lizzy mientras se daba la vuelta y vio la cara de Darcy.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-preguntó ella viéndolo de arriba abajo.

Llevaba unos pantalones de montar, botas altas hasta la rodilla y una camisa gris suelta. Traía un silla de montar fácilmente en su brazo y tenía una brida por encima de su hombro.

-"Comencé a montar aquí"-dijo-"Monto desde que era chico y este el mejor establo en la zona. ¿Está bien tu cara?"-preguntó él tocando la cara de Lizzy.

"Estoy bien"-dijo ella tomando la mano de él apartándola de su rostro; pasó junto a él tomó una silla y el freno de su vestidor.

Salió de ahí preguntándose que había hecho para que la persona de la que ella quería alejarse invadiera su santuario.

* * *

**Darcy Pov**

Darcy vio salir a Elizabeth antes de volver lo más rápido que pudo a su caballo.

Este fue el último lugar en el que esperaba verla y que él nunca pensó que su familia le permitiera ese lujo a ella de tomar clases ahí. Él suspiró mientras acariciaba a su caballo, apenas podía creer que tenían algo en común y mucho menos que el destino los reuniría así.

Dirigió su gran caballo al patio iluminado por el sol y se sorprendió de ver a la chica sujetando la silla de montar en una hermosa yegua gris. Se vieron un poco los músculos que ella tenía en sus brazos al tallar la silla, la forma en que los pantalones de montar se tallaban pero no de una forma muy reveladora, la manera en que el sol reflejaba su cabello.

Él sacudió sus cabeza, concentrándose en su propio caballo en lugar de la muchacha que estaba a unos metros de distancia. Subió al caballo cuando Lizzy terminó de ajustar unas cuantas correas y subió a su yegua con una gracia que lo atrajo.

No podía concentrarse solo observaba sus movimientos y como hacía avanzar a su animal.

Su propio caballo de repente giró la cabeza para mirar a Darcy fijamente como diciendo: `_concéntrate¡.´_

Will asintió, sobre todo para sí mismo. Él tenía que concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la chica fascinante que cabalgaba delante de él.

Iba a ser una de las clases más difíciles de su vida.

* * *

Una semana después, Will estaba sentado en clase de inglés, cuando se dio cuenta de que poco a poco lo fascinaba más Elizabeth. A pesar de las pocas conexiones que tenía y de su loca familia Will cada vez se veía arrastrado por el camino que tanto le criticó a su amigo. Sin embargo, ella parecía ser indiferente a la atracción que él sentía hacia ella, ignorándolo en el colegio excepto por una cuantas mirada en las clases de equitación.

No es que el resto de las personas de la clase no fueran buenas, pero las chicas de ahí siempre lo rodeaban. Sintió las miradas y escuchó los suspiros de las chicas a su alrededor, muy incómodo por esa atención escuchó que el profesor leía los nombres de las parejas para un proyecto ya que tenían un fin de semana largo.

Él estaba fuera de la zona, con la mirada perdida en la chica que tenía al lado. Ella estaba dibujando en el reverso de la hoja del proyecto lo que parecía un vestido.

Sus ojos trazaron el perfil de ella desde sus grandes ojos azules hasta su pequeña nariz y al final…sus labios donde el labio inferior fue capturado por sus dientes.

De pronto ella movió la silla y él se sobresaltó un poco y ella lo miró por primera vez luego al profesor y luego a él otra vez.

Él la miró confundido, hasta que la voz del profesor finalmente lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

-"El señor Darcy hará pareja con la señorita Bennet"-dijo el profesor con una voz que decía claramente que se ahorraran sus comentarios y continuo con la lista.

Una mezcla inquietante de malestar y expectativa lo llenaron a él mientras que apartaba la vista de su mirada intensa, de pronto le interesaba la lectura rúbrica.

La campana sonó y Elizabeth salió casi volando de su asiento, tan rápido que Will tuvo que esforzarse en alcanzarla.

Por fin la encontró en sus casillero donde Jane y Charlie hablaban con ella.

Bingley miraba a Jane con admiración evidente y Jane escuchaba a su hermana hablar con enojo sobre la asignación.

Jane fue la primera en enterarse que él estaba ahí y avisó a Lizzy.-"Mmm, Lizzy"- dijo ella mirando por encima del hombro de su hermana.

-"¿Qué?"-dijo ella girando sobre sus talones chocando directamente en el pecho de Will.

-"Elizabeth"-dijo en voz baja él a modo de saludo.

-"Escucha, no quiero hacer este proyecto más que tú"-Lizzy lo cortó antes de que él pudiera hablar-"Pero tenemos que hacerlo y yo no voy a permitir que tú arruines mi promedio"-cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Llevaba una camisa azul claro que nuevamente resaltaba el color de su cabello.

-"Los Bingley yo vamos a la playa"-disparó Will, su enojo se había disparado tanto que se notaba que su rostro había adquirido un ligero tono rosa.

-"Oh, enserio odio interrumpir sus vacaciones pero este proyecto es la mitad del promedio. Así que vas a tener que arreglar eso."- cada palabra que dijo goteaba sarcasmo mientras en sus ojos lo veían con burla.

Will frunció el ceño a punto de replicar con mucha indignación cuando Charlie lo interrumpió-"¿Por qué tú y Jane no vienen con nosotros? Hay espacio suficiente"-él no dirigió su mirada hacia Jane en ese momento así que se perdió ver como los ojos de Jane se iluminaban. Jane sonrió de una manera deslumbrante y Lizzy se vía atónita.

-"Tendríamos que hablarlo con nuestros padres, pero estoy segura que mi madre no pondrá trabas si sus padres están de acuerdo"-dijo Jane con una leve sonrisa.

Los ojos de Charlie brillaban-"Llámenla ahora mismo¡"-dijo él y se rió con entusiasmo junto con Jane.

Elizabeth estaba algo pálida cuando habló.

-"No queremos inmiscuirnos en sus vacaciones. Quiero decir…"-guardo silencio cuando escuchó como su madre muy eufórica a través del teléfono les daba permiso.

* * *

**Lizzy Pov**

Ella suspiró derrotada cuando Darcy se iba del lugar.

-"Gracias por la invitación Charlie"-dijo ella un poco desanimada-"Los dejo a ti y a Jane para que planifiquen todo. Nos vemos más tarde"-cogió sus libros y se dirigió al salón de música un poco decaída.

Miró a Jane y a Charlie hablando de los planes para el fin de semana.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **El proyecto va a ser el equivalente a cuando Jane se quedó en Netherfield por estar enferma, pensé que en una versión moderna eso sería muy poco realista, así que decidí que estaría mejor enviarlos a un destino tropical.

**N/T: **Aquí está el cap 5 espero que les guste como quedo la traducción y enserio un agradecimiento por poner la historia en alerta y sus favoritos y obviamente por sus reviews de verdad que me gusta saber lo que opinan de la traducción.

Espero sus reviews.

BYE¡

;)

kiarakrum


	6. hola

Hola¡

Bueno esto como pueden ver no es un cap.

Pero por este medio les comunico que no abandonaré la historia la seguiré claro está pero por mi falta de tiempo para subir el cap me disculpo.

Espero que lo comprendan ya que estoy en mis exámenes finales y mi amada madre no me deja usar mi compu (castigada T-T) en estos momentos estoy robando internet de mi cole.

Así que espero que comprendan.

BYE¡

;)

Kiarakrum


	7. Chapter 6:La playa

** Una verdad universalmente reconocida**

**Notas de la traductora:** Esta historia pertenece a Ayannamoonmaiden y fue escrita originalmente en inglés bajo es título **A Truth Universally Acknowledged. **Yo solo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Jane Austen.

**

* * *

Lizzy Pov**

Lizzy no podía creer que estuviera en el aeropuerto, con sus maletas listas para un viaje a quien sabe donde con su hermana, esperando a sus anfitriones y así poder pasar por el área de seguridad.

Movía su pie con impaciencia, frustrada: con su hermana por querer a este viaje, con su madre por dejarlas ir, con el profesor por asignarle este proyecto con Darcy y con Darcy… simplemente por existir.

Finalmente logró ver la alta figura de Darcy a través de la multitud, seguido por Charlie y rizos de oro Caroline.

-"Por fin"-murmuró para sí misma y Jane la miró con un poco de compasión.

Pudo ver un destello de emoción en los ojos de Darcy antes de pusiera otra vez su mirada neutra.

Dejó caer su bolso en el suelo junto a él. Charlie se detuvo a su lado y sonrió ampliamente a Jane, quien se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente a la vez.

-"¿Lista para viajar?"-preguntó Charlie meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás claramente emocionado. Caroline se acerco tirando una maleta del doble del tamaño de la de Lizzy Jane juntas.

-"¿Qué?"-preguntó ella al ver la mirada incrédula de Lizzy y Darcy. –"Yo necesito muchas cosas"-dijo con un resoplido y una mirada de desdén a las maltratadas maletas de las hermanas Bennet.

-"La terminal es por aquí"-dijo Charlie que tomaba su bolso y comenzaba a caminar por la terminal llena de gente. Jane caminaba a su lado y Lizzy junto a ella, dejando a Darcy con Caroline.

-"¿En qué aerolínea viajamos?"-preguntó Lizzy que caminaba frente a las puertas de la terminal excepto por una pequeña que había al fondo.

-"Ummm"-los ojos de Charlie se dirigieron a Darcy-"Tomaremos un avión privado"-

-"Estas bromeando"-dijo Lizzy su mirada iba de Charlie a Darcy-"En serio eres tan rico como para tener tu propio avión y tomar vacaciones por un fin de semana"-Lizzy comenzó a reír.

-"¿Qué te hace gracia? Las personas de clase alta lo hacen todo el tiempo"- habló Caroline seria-"Solo porque tu no puedas dar el lujo de hacerlo no significa que te puedas reírte de él."-

Los ojos de Lizzy brillaron-"Personalmente creo que hay muchas mejores maneras de gastar el dinero que hacerlo en viajes sin sentido solo para demostrar que tú tienes más dinero que los demás"-

Darcy frunció el seño y parecía dispuesto a tomar aire para empezar una discutir, pero Charlie lo interrumpió-"Bueno de todos modos, ¿vamos a ir?"-

Lizzy miró a Darcy y a Caroline antes de seguir a Charlie con la frente en alto.

El avión era pequeño pero hermoso, con una auxiliar de vuelo un poco mayor pero muy dulce y dos pilotos. Lizzy se acomodó en un sillón de cuero, girando con él para divertirse un poco, hasta que se dio cuenta que Darcy la estaba mirando de nuevo. Volvió a girar el sillón para que según ella no la siguiera observando y tomó su libro abriéndolo en la página donde lo había dejado.

Podía escuchar la voz de Caroline por todo el avión, intentando tener una conversación con Will.

Trató de soportarlo, pero luego de 5 minutos decidió que no valía la pena escuchar lo que ella decía así que mientras el avión se deslizaba por la pista y se elevaba ella agarraba su Ipod y lo puso en su lista de temas relajantes y miró hacia fuera eso era suficiente para ahogar la voz de Caroline.

**

* * *

Darcy Pov**

No pudo evitar mirar durante todo el vuelo la parte posterior del asiento de Lizzy.

Su alegría infantil con las sillas giratorias era encantadora; pero sus anteriores comentarios todavía lo tenían enfadado. Era su avión después de todo y su casa de verano a donde iban. Bueno una de ellas, tenían una en Francia, la casa familiar en Inglaterra y varios departamentos en las ciudades donde la familia tenía oficinas del bufet de abogados.

Frunció el seño ligeramente, ahora que lo pensaba de esa manera le parecía que eran muchas cosas, pero le hizo caso omiso a estos pensamientos.

Ella fue grosera y no pudo desear más que este fin de semana para más rápido.

**

* * *

Lizzy Pov**

Lizzy sonrió mientras la brisa fresca acariciaba su cara y su cabello se desordenaba. Estaban en Jamaica, de todos los lugares en el mundo…no lo podía creer.

"_Por supuesto que él sería lo suficientemente rico como para tener una casa aquí" _pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor: cielo azul, aire fresco y altas palmeras. Darcy había tomado sus maletas y se ocupaba de acomodarlas en el maletero de un coche negro. Ella lo miró y veía como los músculos de sus brazos se marcaban cuando subía la ridícula maleta de Caroline.

Apartó la mirada y vio a Jane que estaba tratando de atar una pañoleta alrededor de su cabello y Charlie la intentaba ayudar, Caroline ya estaba en el coche gritando al conductor y quejándose del calor.

Will cerró el maletero y todos entraron en el auto. Lizzy fue la última y se topó con que el único asiento vacío estaba al lado de Darcy, apretó los dientes, pero se sentó sin decir nada.

El espacio en los asientos traseros era escaso y sus rodillas se golpeaban. Elizabeth se puso contra la puerta, poniendo entre ellos la mayor distancia posible.

El viaje se hacía eterno y desagradable tanto que cuando se detuvo ella salió rápidamente casi cayendo. Se volvió y detuvo en seco.

La casa era relativamente pequeña en comparación con las otras casas, pero era hermosa.

El sol brillaba, al igual que el mar azul detrás de él.

Se dio la vuelta, abrió el maletero para sacar su bolso cuando lo encontró lo puso en su hombro y caminó hacia la casa.

Un hombre vestido de traje abrió la puerta y sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y entró en una sala con un piso de azulejos, una escalera de hierro forjado que comunicaba con el segundo piso, mientras que el sol se asomaba por las ventanas; quedó asombrada con la belleza del lugar pero todo pensamiento se detuvo cuando Darcy se puso a su lado y le habló-"He estado viniendo aquí durante años y todavía tengo la misma reacción"-dijo antes de caminar escaleras arriba sin decir media palabra.

Charlie sonrió y llamó a Lizzy y a Jane para lo que siguieran, Caroline los siguió cuando iban subiendo las escaleras.

Darcy bajaba nuevamente con una mirada de determinación en su cara, Lizzy se rió un poco y se volvió para seguir a Charlie que ya le había mostrado la habitación a Jane; era hermosa: con ventanas altas, cortinas muy finas y una cama grande, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y hermosos cuadros con el mar como tema. Jane contuvo el aliento mientras ponía en su rostro una sonrisa.

-"Elizabeth, tu habitación es la de al lado"-dijo Bingley con una sonrisa al ver a Jane tan contenta.

-"Gracias Charlie, voy yo sola"-Lizzy sonrió mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

Su cuarto estaba a la derecha de la de Jane. Era hermosa, con una gran cama con dosel adornando la cama, con cortinas blancas y una alfombra azul profundo; evidentemente el balcón lo compartía con Jane.

Suspiró dejando su bolso en la cama para empezar a desempacar.

Puso su ropa en una pequeña cómoda antes de entrar al baño para lavarse la cara y cambiarse.

Se puso un traje de baño y por encima un vestido de verano. Bajo las escaleras con los pies descalzos, iría a explorar el resto de la casa.

Había una sala de estar a la derecha de las escaleras que daba una gran vista de la playa. Casi todo era de color blanco o azul. Una pantalla de televisión muy grande estaba al lado contrario de las ventanas que tenían una estantería que casi colapsaba por el peso de un equipo de sonido y cientos de CD's y DVD's.

Vio algunos títulos antes de pasar a través de otra puerta que daba a una hermosa cocina donde había una mujer junto con unos pequeños de piel morena y sonrisa amistosa.

-"Hola"-dijo ella con una sonrisa amistosa al darse cuenta de la presencia de Lizzy-"Soy Margaret, la cocinera y ama de llaves. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?"-

-"Oh no gracias"-dijo Lizzy un poco incómoda.

-"Buena, cuando necesites algo no dudes en decirme querida"-dijo ella antes de voltear y seguir con su labor. ´

Lizzy movió negativamente su cabeza al ver que había personas que no eran capaces de cocinar su propia comida.

Ella se encontró de nuevo en el vestíbulo y se dirigió hacia la playa. Los azulejos de color azul profundo se encontraban fríos bajos sus pies, mientras abría las puertas de cristalque daban al exterior.

Había una piscina con trampolín a un lado de esta se encontraba una parrilla, una mesa y sillas al otro lado. El sónido de las olas llamaron su atención, dejando de lado a la gran piscina y apurando el paso para sentir la arena en sus pies.

Ella sonrió y se lanzó a la cálida arena para después tirar su vestido y correr al mar, para sentir el salpicar de las olas. Suspiró su cabello tapó sus ojos.

Se quedó ahí durante unos minutos más para después volver a la casa.

Una figura oscura estaba en el balcón mirándola, se cubrió los ojos para poder ver bien, pero cuando por fin pudo ver él ya no estaba . Sonrió mientras lavaba la arena de sus pies y se dirigió hacia el interior de la fresca casa.

Darcy la estaba esperando. –"Debemos de empezar el proyecto"- dijo secamente, no mirandola a ella realmente. –"Nos vemos en la biblioteca en una hora"-

Pasó junto a ella mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Ella lo miró por un momento antes de subir a su cuarto.

**

* * *

Darcy Pov**

Estaba en el balcón de la habitación principal y se quedó mirando al mar. El sónido lejano de la puerta por debajo de el le llamo la tención hasta que vió una cabezallena de rizos largos y rojizos.

Elizabeth corrió hasta la arena y se lanzo, para después quitarse el vestido y dejarlo caer en la arena. Ella no se detuvo hasta que el agua le llego a sus pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando la vió quedarse en la orilla disfrutando del mar.

No la culpó, este era uno de sus lugares favoritos para visitar, solo que ultimamente no ha tenido muco tiempo.

Desde lo ocurrido el año pasado. Se enderezó cuando ella volvía a las casa y lo vió. Rapidamente entró. Su mirada cayó sobre el libro del que se suponía debían hacer el proyecto, suspiró.

Bajó las escaleras a tiempo pata encontrarse con Lizzy. Sus mejillas se encontraban rojas y s cabello enmarañado por el viento. –"Debemos empezar el proyecto."- dijo, escucho un poco de ruido en la cocina que le llamó la atención. Caroline…maravilloso. –"Nos vemos en la biblioteca en una hora"- Pasó junto a ella tratando de hacer el menor contacto posible, notando que su perfume era ligero y muy singular.

Negó ligeramente mientras caminaba a la cocina. Caroline de inmediato empezó a burlarse de Elizabeth.

Una sensación de malestar nació en su garganta, abrió la nevera y miró dentro.

-"Dios ¿la ves?"-Caroline hizo una pausa, suficiente para darle una mirada incrédula.-"Hay personas en este mundo que realmente no deben usar bikini"-Ella suspiró profundamente, mientras examinaba su propia demacrada figura en la superficie reflectiva más cercana.

Frunció el seño ante sus insultos. Cogió una lata de refresco y asintió bruscamente a Caroline antes de ir a leer los primeros capítulos del libro en la biblioteca.

Lizzy llegó unos diez minutos después y se sentó en el cómodo sillón, claramente tratando de llegar temprano. Ella no le avisó, al principió dejó escapar un suspiro encantada con los libros que cubrían las paredes dejando las ventanas grandes al fondo. Se acercó a un estante y pasó los dedos por los títulos.

Él la miraba mientras ella sacaba un grueso volumen dela estanterí a y lo abría. El se movió y dio un pequeño suspiro.

-"¡Oh!, yo no te vi ahí"-dijo mientras ponía el libro nuevamente en su lugar.-"¿Estas listo para empezar a trabajar?"- preguntó ella al tiempo que se acomodaba en otro sillón, sentada de lado con sus pies sobre uno de los brazos del sillón y la espalda apoyada en el otro.

-"Si"- dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y abría el libro.

Unas horas más tarde, su respeto por ella había crecido. Ella era muy inteligente, ansioso de discutir las cosas más mínimas del libro hasta que ella lo había convencido en que no estaban de acuerdo en algunas cosas. La vió salir después de una hora, con la mirada llena de molestia, pero la victoria llego en cuanto ella salió de la habitación.

Él respiró hondo y sonrió. Se pso en pie, estirando sus músculos tensos. Un libro fuera de lugar capto su interes y su mirada se dirigió al lugar que ocupaba hace ya un hora.

Abrió el libro y leyó el título, una colección de poemas de amor de Shakespeare.

Parpadeó sorprendido y deslizó el libro en el lugar al que pertenecía.

Escuchó la campana que avisaba que la cena estaba lista y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente.

**

* * *

Próximo Capitulo: " Conversaciones"**

**Agradecimientos:**** Almalaura, Gloriacor, SaymeProud, Nini Cullen Uchiha, Muselina, NoNiT BlAcK, PrincesaSofia, **

**Cullen-21-gladys, HP, MiriCullen, Beautiful Blush Arayami y marilu28. Gracias por sus reviews de verdad nos motivan a mi y a la autora a seguir con esto.**

**N/T: **_**Hola¡, se que me quieren matar ya que tarde una eternidad en subir el cap pero como publique la última vez he estado muuyyy corta de tiempo entre trabajos, examenes finales y de adimisión para las universidades se me ha ido el poco tiempo que tenía . Lo bueno de esto es que ya soy egresada dela secundaria y ahora me preparo para sacar mi bachillerato y así por fin poder graduarme de la secundaria.**_

_**Espero que este cap sea de su agrado ya que me costó un mundo( tiempo de hecho) traducirlo y publicarlo.**_

_**Ya saben si tienen alguna crítica hacerca de la traducción háganmelo saber para poder mejorar.**_

_**Los quiero¡**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_

_**Kiarakrum ;)**_


	8. Chapter 7:Conversaciones

** Una verdad universalmente reconocida**

Notas de la traductora: Esta historia pertenece a Ayannamoonmaiden y fue escrita originalmente en inglés bajo es título **A Truth Universally Acknowledged. **Yo solo traduzco.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Jane Austen.

* * *

**Lizzy Pov**

Margaret se había superado a sí misma en la cena, inspirada tal vez por el interés de aprender de Elizabeth y su ayuda. Le encantaba aprender cosas nuevas y lo que Margaret había cocinado era algo que ella no se le habría ocurrido antes.

Todos se sentaron en el elegante comedor con el sol ocultándose a sus espaldas. Elizabeth mordisqueaba la comida; mientras que los chicos devoraban la comida con el vigor habitual. Jane y Bingley conversaban, mientras que Caroline continuaba con sus absurdos intentos de tener una charla con Darcy. Ella estaba atenta a ambas conversaciones en lugar de centrarse en sus propios pensamientos y en la buena comida, de repente escuchó su nombre y fue sacada de sus pensamientos.

Saltó un poco antes de levantar la vista para darse cuenta de que todos en la mesa la observaban.

Bingley se echó a reír al ver la expresión de Lizzy-"Es evidente que la comida está tan buena que te nos fuiste por un momento, bueno tendremos que recapitular para ti los últimos momentos de nuestra conversación. Jane nos hablaba de lo buena hermana que eres"-

Lizzy se encogió de hombros-"Yo no soy mejor que cualquier otro, yo solo tengo menos necesidad de hablar a cada minuto del día. Así que soy mejor oyente lo cual parece traducirse a ser buena hermana"-ella sonrió cariñosamente a Jane, a ella era a la que mejor conocía de sus hermanas.

-"Ella es la mejor oyente por mucho, por no mencionar también, la más protectora de todas. Fue una vez hace años que pase mi primer verano fuera de casa; me intoxique con comida y Lizzy tomó un tren y tres autobuses para ir a cuidar de mi en la ciudad"-

-"En realidad fueron dos autobuses, un tren y otros tres autobuses si no me equivoco"- replicó Lizzy con una sonrisa-"Y yo sabía que no dejarías que otras personas dejaran sus ajustadas agendas para cuidarte, así que tenía que hacerlo. Fue una buena idea haber ido por que estabas muy muy enferma"-

Caroline se estremeció-"Odio estar enferma, tanto que nunca me permito hacerlo. Tú nunca pareces enfermar Will, ¿Cuál es tu secreto?"-

Se volvió a él con una sonrisa asquerosamente tonta y él parecía extremadamente incómodo.

-"¿Buen sistema inmunológico?"-ofreció vacilante antes de regresar a su ensalada.

-"Y comes saludablemente. Estoy segura que si fuera el frío, nunca conseguiría que tú enfermaras"-la sonrisa que acompaño este comentario fue aún más tonta que la primera y Elizabeth tuvo que contener la risa que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios ante esa situación.

Darcy la miró y Lizzy sonrió de nuevo, deleitándose de su malestar.

Él era un idiota y merecía cada pedacito de tortura que Caroline le aplicaba. Podía sentir su mirada fija en ella y la hizo sentir un poco incómoda, volvió de nuevo su atención a la comida ignorando su mirada.

Después de la cena Bingley desafió a todo el grupo a una batalla de Guitar Hero y se dirigieron a la sala de estar que Lizzy había visto cuando llegaron.

Ella se acomodó en el sofá pequeño, sentada de lado como siempre lo hacía y tomó el libro que llevaba con ella para leer. Estaba disfrutando del libro para el proyecto aunque su compañero fuera molesto.

Leyó mirando de vez en cuando el aumento de clanks* por parte de Charlie, que parecía estar demasiado ocupado mirando Jane para completar las canciones.

Después de una mala actuación de Charlie este se volvió buscando consuelo y se dio cuenta de Lizzy y su libro,-"¿Prefieres leer a jugar Guitar Hero?"- le preguntó el en broma.

Lizzy sonrió y abrió la boca para responder, pero Caroline la interrumpió-"Elizabeth es una come libros, que no tiene ningún interés en otras cosas"-

Un destello de dolor cruzó el rostro de Lizzy antes de que ella sonriera ligeramente a Caroline para replicar.-"Ahora Caroline, yo no merezco eso. No soy una gran lectora, disfruto de muchas cosas. Solo que ahora prefiero sobresalir en este proyecto que en un videojuego."-

-"¡Por supuesto!"- dijo Bingley tratando de hacer menos el comentario de su hermana-"Este es esencial para su calificación, según lo que me ha dicho Will, entiendo completamente"-Charlie miró brevemente a su hermana con severidad, que se encogió de hombros y lo miró inocentemente.

-"Nuestra casa tiene un colección muy grande de libros. Desearía encontrar una razón para leer más, pero siempre parece haber otras cosas que hacer."- se volvió al juego para ver como Jane terminaba otra canción con acorde alto de guitarra.

-"Will es el come libros en nuestro grupo"-

-"Él siempre compra libros"-intervino Caroline, como nadie dijo nada al respecto agregó-"No puedo creer lo pequeña que es nuestra biblioteca en comparación con la tuya en Pemberly… es enorme"-

-"Es el trabajo de muchas generaciones"- dijo Darcy mirando de reojo a Lizzy.

-"¿Pemberly?"-preguntó Elizabeth confundida cerrando su libro, pero manteniendo un dedo en el libro para no perder la página. Sabía que Caroline se iba a aprovechar de su ignorancia y al parecer no la iba a defraudar.

-"Su casa ancestral en Derbyshire"- dijo Caroline con paciencia como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

Elizabeth la miró fijamente-"En Inglaterra, los Darcy son una familia noble que se remonta a la época isabelina. Él es un Lord"-terminó de explicar suspirando y volvió su mirada a Darcy.

Lizzy se rió de ella misma por no pensar en la razón de Caroline para tratar así a Darcy con lo evidentes que eran. Rico y aristócrata, eso explicaba su comportamiento hacia _"la gente de clase baja"_.

Resopló y puso sus ojos en blanco al ver que Caroline continuaba-"Es la casa más hermosa de toda Inglaterra. Espero algún día vivir en una casa así"-se volvió con una mirada sugestiva a Darcy que seguía ignorándola.

-"Pero voy a insistir en que sea en la misma zona. Es una de las más hermosas de toda Inglaterra"-

Elizabeth sonrió cuando el juego terminó, finalmente le dio un respiro a Charlie para que enfrentara a su hermana en Trough the Fire and the Flames de Dragonforce. Ella solo jugaba en fácil pero aún así era impresionante.

-"Estoy segura de que Georgiana ha crecido, ¿debe tener mi estatura ahora?"-Lizzy alzó la vista para ver una mirada de dolor en el rostro de Darcy.

-"Probablemente esté más cerca de la altura de Elizabeth que a la tuya, tal vez un poco más alta"- dijo Darcy, mirando a la chica de pelo oscuro que estaba centrada en el juego.

-"Me encantaría volver a verla. Ella es muy divertida, toda una dama tiene mucho talento. Es una pianista increíble."-

-"No tengo idea de cómo las chicas hoy en día pueden hacer de todo"-dijo Bingley tirándose en el sofá donde antes estaba Elizabeth, flexionó los dedos en una leve mueca de dolor.

-"No tengo idea de qué estás hablando"-dijo Caroline brevemente.

-"Todas son inteligentes, talentosas, capaces hacer muchas cosas. La mayoría de chicas que conozco están en ocho clases extracurriculares…yo apenas puedo con el fútbol"-dijo sonriendo-"Solo he conocido a un chica que no esté ridículamente ocupada"-

Darcy miró a Charlie con el ceño fruncido:-"Creo que de hecho conoces muchas chicas que no se muestran como son. Sí, ellas hacen muchas actividades extracurriculares pero ¿son realmente buenas en lo que hacen?"-

-"Creo que yo tampoco conozco muchas"-dijo Caroline inmediatamente de acuerdo con Darcy.

Elizabeth sonrió cuando la canción terminó y ella pudo decir finalmente lo que pensaba desde que la canción empezó.

-"Entonces debe tener expectativas muy altas"-dijo ella mientras se volvía a Darcy.

Él le devolvió la mirada a ella-"Sí, las tengo"-respondió el brevemente.

Caroline estaba ansiosa por ponerse del lado de Darcy-"Ella debe ser aclamada por la crítica en la música, el baile, comportamiento y en lo académico y deportivo debe ser considerada excelente"- dijo ella.

-"Y ella debe leer mucho"-dijo Darcy con una leve sonrisa al ver como Lizzy tomaba su libro. Ella inmediatamente dejo salir la ira que sentía por dentro.

-"Ahora entiendo tu definición, y me sorprende que conozcas a alguna"-

-"¿En serio tienes tan poca fe en tu género?"-pregunto él con incredulidad y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Ella sólo quería golpear su rostro.

-"Yo nunca he visto a alguien que pueda hacer todas esas cosas para llegar a ese nivel de perfección que quieres. Cualquier persona que pueda hacerlas podría ser: perfecta o demente."-

Caroline por supuesto, chilló indignad ante ese comentario, insistiendo en que ella conocía algunas chicas con esas habilidades. Lizzy y Darcy la ignoraron. Ella lo miró por un momento antes de tomar su libro y desear buenas noches a Jane y Charlie y se retiró a su habitación.

Jane sonrió y siguió a su hermana, suponiendo correctamente que Lizzy necesitaba una voz de la razón antes de que decidiera matar Will.

* * *

**Darcy Pov**

Tan pronto como Jane dejó la sala Caroline habló-"Te juro que hay algunas chicas que estan tan desesperadas por conseguir la atención de los chicos que recurren a cualquier cosa. Eso es muy estúpido"-

-"Sí, estúpido"- contestó Will sarcásticamente, ignorando el hecho de que estos comentarios eran dirigidos para él-"Como si todo lo que una mujer hace para llamar la atención de los hombres no es una señal de desesperación. Es estúpido"-Sonrió para sí mismo cuando Caroline se puso roja y agarró la guitarra que Jane había dejado.

Después de escuchar a Caroline en su intento de tocar una canción en fácil, se levantó y dio las buenas noches, los gruñidos y maldiciones se escuchaban desde las escaleras.

* * *

Todo el fin de semana sería una tortura, decidió mientras caminaba a la cocina en la mañana. Se encontró con Elizabeth sentada en la mesa comiendo con un par de bóxers flojos como pijama que dejaban ver sus largas piernas.

Su corazón tartamudeó en el pecho y se volvió rápidamente, hurgando en la nevera encontró unos huevos. Sacó una sartén y lo colocó en la estufa. Margaret no llegaría a la casa hasta en la tarde ya que la mayoría de las personas en la casa estarían despiertas antes de las once. Sin embargo, eran las ocho de la mañana y Elizabeth estaba despierta comiendo un par de tostadas.

Ella tenía el libro abierto y su pelo estaba enredado por dormir… Hicieron caso omiso a su presencia, o al menos ella lo hizo. A él se le estaba haciendo difícil ignorarla a pesar de hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Su trabajo ayer demostró que su inteligencia e ingenio eran de gran nitidez a pesar de la apariencia inocente. Él rompió los huevos, que cayeron en la sartén con un chisporroteo.

Centró toda su atención en los huevos, tratando de no ser distraído por la chica y por el suave sonido de su respiración. Puso sus huevos revueltos en un plato y deslizó su silla cerca de ella.

Sus grandes ojos destellaban por el encuentro peo antes de que él la mirara, ella volvió su mirada al libro.

Él la miró con curiosidad preguntándose si ignorarlo era parte de una estrategia para conseguir que él gustara de ella.

El observaba su plato cuando ella se levantó y empezó a lavar su plato antes de ponerlo el lavavajillas.

-"Tú no tienes que hacer eso"-dijo el suavemente para que ella se detuviera.

-"¿Disculpa?"-preguntó ella con incredulidad arqueando una ceja y con una leve sonrisa torcida.

-"Lavar los platos, para eso tenemos a Margaret"-dijo el simplemente.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad por un momento antes de que una sonrisa iluminara sus labios-"Lo siento, los viejos hábitos un poco difíciles de romper. No estoy acostumbrada a tener gente que se encargue de todas mis necesidades mundanas, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para crear un montón de trabajo innecesario para la pobre mujer."-

Giró sobre sus talones antes de que él le pudiera replicar y salió de la cocina, dejando lo con la palabra en la boca.

Sacudió la cabeza y fue al fregadero con su plato vacío. Estuvo a punto de dejarlo ahí, pero lo lavó y lo puso en el lavavajillas.

Se ató las zapatillas antes de salir por la puerta trasera. Le gustaba correr cinco millas cada día, y la playa era su lugar favorito para correr. Se puso los auriculares del Ipod y salió trotando antes de acelerar como si fuera una carrera.

No le gustaba la manera en que Elizabeth lentamente empezaba a ocupar cada vez más su mente.

La encontraba muy bonita y sus comentarios eran de lo más interesantes e intelectualmente desafiantes. Hace mucho no tenía conversaciones de ese nivel. Recordó la noche pasada cuando le sonrió con tanto afecto a su hermana, empezaba a esperar que ella lo mirara con esa expresión.

Tropezó, sacudiendo ese romanticismo que había empezado a surgir en él.

Sabía que sus futuro: una licenciatura en derecho en una universidad de prestigio, hacerse cargo de la firma de abogados de la familia. Se casaría, con una mujer muy bien educada de clase alta, probablemente de la aristocracia inglesa como él. No había lugar para Elizabeth en ningún aspecto de su futuro.

Había que estudiar mucho en la universidad para poder estar lo suficientemente preparado para soportar el peso de la firma en sus hombros. La posible introducción de ella como su novia causaría la risa de los círculos sociales en los que se vería obligado a tratar tanto si estaba en Estados Unidos o Inglaterra.

Suspiró mientras un estremecimiento lo recorría cuando imaginó la reacción fuerte de su tía. Ella tenía un futuro romántico planeado para él, ella había acordado algo con un amigo de la familia desde que era niño.

Se volvió de nuevo a la casa tratando de olvidar sus sentimientos. No le gustaba la mayoría de las chicas de su grupo social, que parecían sacadas de la fábrica barbie. Eso significaba que eran lindas cuando las fotografiaban, desesperadas por estar a la moda, muy cabezas huecas y que sólo buscaban su propia felicidad.

Él no quería eso como novia o futura esposa, él quería a alguien apasionada, que su inteligencia coincidiera con la de él y que no se interesara solo en banalidades…él la quería a ella, pero no podía tenerla.

Apretó los dientes y corrió más rápido. Él nunca la tendría. Tendría que dejarla atrás.

Caroline lo esperaba cuando él volvió, tumbada en una silla tomando sol muy claramente esperando a que él volviera.

-"¡Will!"-gritó ella para que él le prestara a tención de lo que ella decía acerca de un mensaje de texto. Hizo una mueca cundo escuchó unas carcajadas. Volteó y vio a Elizabeth haciendo boogey boarding* con Charlie, Jane los miraba desde la orilla. Pudo ver su sonrisa desde lejos.

Caroline había seguido el curso de su mirada y frunció el ceño-"Ella es tan salvaje, no sé que le ven los chicos de la escuela"-

Apartó rápidamente la mirada de ella, otros chicos de la escuela se interesan en Elizabeth.

Hizo a un lado los celos que empezó a sentir, no tenía ningún derecho a ponerse celoso cuando estaba él estaba completamente seguro de que no la quería.

-"Mírala"-dijo Caroline al ver como Elizabeth montaba una ola. Llevaba una camisa ajustada de surf en vibrantes tonos púrpura.

Miró a Caroline interrogante:-"Bien por ella, luce horrible, algunas personas realmente no deberían andar con tan poca ropa. Segundo ¿por qué tiene que ir a hacer todas esas cosas?, yo personalmente creo que lo hace para lucirse frente a los demás."-

Will soltó un bufido al escucharla hipocresía selectiva de Caroline.

Echó un vistazo al pequeño bikini que llevaba en un absurdo intento de verse sexy, para el eso no era atractivo, más bien era repelente.

Sacudió la cabez-"Yo pienso que cuando las personas acusan a otras de presumir, no son más que celos de atención que se le presta a la otra persona"- dijo él secamente y caminó hacia dentro antes de que ella pudiera responder.

Se quedó en la habitación el mayor tiempo posible, evitando las repugnantes atenciones de Caroline y las discuciones con Elizabeth.

Estaba llegandoa interesarse mucho en ella, a pesar de todas las cosas que tenían en contra. Suspiró al escuchar el sonido de su risa que venía de la playa.

Se puso a releer alguna novelas de Jason Bourne para distraerse un poco de la risa de la muchacha de cabello oscuro en la playa. Sus pensamientos giraron en torno a ella y sus largos rizos rojos.

Suspiró. Ella estaba jugando con él decidió que Caroline tal vez tenía razón. Ésta era su manera de conseguir la atención de él y estaba decidido a no dejar que funcionara.

Ella estaba muy por debajo de su status y que por esa situación si tuviera algún encuentro con su familia , él estaría cometiendo suicidio social al intentar hacerla formar parte de alguno de esos círculos sociales. Suspiró nuevamente, y decidió que él podía manejar culquier prueba que ella le pusier. Se puso de pie, dejando el libro en la mesa para salir de su habitació y bajar las escaleras, pero una voz suave lo hizo parar en seco.

-"Mamá, por favor estas siendo ridícula"-dijo Eizabeth con resignación.

Podía verla a ella de pie en la sala de estar, sus hombros estaban inclinados claramente derrotada, mientras sostenía el teléfono contra la oreja.

-"¡Pero Lizzy!"-se escuchó la chillona voz de la señora Benet a través del teléfono-"¡Si Jane y Charlie se juntan, tus hermanas podrían conocer hombres ricos!¡Piensa en lo bueno que sería!Ya está enamorado de ella ¡Es tan rico Lizzy!"-

Podía ver el aspecto satisfecho que adornaba a su amigo y se estremeció.-"Debes comportarte y tratar de no ser grosera y egoísta como haces siempre en casa. No queremos que t comportamiento afecte a opinión de Charlie de nuestra pobre familia"-

-"Sí, mamá"-dijo Lizzy en voz baja y después de decirle a su madre la hora de llegada del vuelo al día siguiente y decir adios cerró el teléfono. Ella suspiró, mirando por la ventana nada más, pero sin prestar atención. No podía creer como una madre podía ser tan cruel con su hija, especialmente cundo la hija no era una vergüenza.

Ella miró un momento más através de la ventana antes de sacudir su cabeza, ella se rió melancólicamente y guardél teléfono a su bolsillopara caminar hacia afuera.

Pudo ver como saludaba a todos con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros, aparentemente no afectada por la conversación con su madre.

Él la observó cuando ella se sentó y cogió el libro. Encontró un pequeño pliegue y empezó a leer, el brillo que él estaba empezando a amar desapareció de esos ojos oscuros. Se mordió el labio mientras leía y luego daba la vuelta a la página.

Los ojos de ella volvieron a recuperar un poco de ese brillo cuando ella lo descubrió observándola.

Se rborizón un poco y se fue, él no estaba interesado en ella, los latidos rápidos de su corazón eran sólo una coincidencia. Una voz en su cabeza le dijo mentiroso, pero rápidamente la ignoró. Él no estaba enamorado de Elizabeth Bennet.

* * *

Al día siquiente abordarón el avión. En un intento de escapar de Caroline tomó el único asiento disponible, junto a Elizabeth.

Ella levanto un poco la vista para luego volver la mirada hacia el libro en su regazo. Estuvieron unos diez minutos antes del despegue.

Cuando el avión empezó a moverse los nudillos de ella se pusieron blancos por apretar tanto la cubierta del libro y sus ojos secerraron. Él se sorprendió con el cmbio repentino en su comportamiento.

-"¿Estas bien?"-lepreguntó en voz baja.

Ella no lo miró y sus labios apenas se movieron en su pálida cara cuando ella respondió-"Me da miedo volar, el despegue y aterrizaje son los peores"-murmuró como si se avergonzara de ello.

-"Me tomó años superar eso"-dijo él en voz baja, tratanto torpemente de calmarla. Él se sonrojó y se calló, no dijo nada cuando avisarón que estaban a punto de despegar.

Los labios de ella se movían, pero no en oración como él suponía, si no cantando. Ella se detuvo cuando el avión despegó, y finalmente se tranquilizó. Su respiración se relajó al igual que su rostro y se sonrojó ligeramente cundo notó la mirada de él sobre ella.

Sacó un libro de su propio bolso y lo abrió. Se sentarón en un silencio algo incómodo por el resto del viaje y cuando el avión iba a terrizar ello tocó su brazo, por el miedo ella no apartó la mano, pero permaneció relajada hasta que las tres ruedas tocaron el suelo.

Vio como ella y Jane subían a su auto y se iban, el se prometió una vez más olvidar este fin de semana y olvidarla a ella.

* * *

**Hola¡ se que me volvía tardar en subir cap pero prometo que en este mes de diciembre tendran mas caps ya que por fin estoy de vacaciones.**

**El motivo por el que no actualizaba era por que estaba haciendo mis examenes de bachillerato(los cuales pase con éxito) así que tiempo libre me sobra(hasta enero) gracias por su comprensión.**

**Agradecimientos: gloriacor, Nini Cullen Uchiha, SaymeProud, almalaura, baldor kun, marilu28, Cullen-21-gladys, Beautiful Blush y a todas la personas que han puesto la historia en alerta y sus favoritos. De verdad gracias me motivan a seguir traduciendo.**

**Ya saben cualquier sugerencia que tengan para mejorar la traducción hagánmelo saber por favor.**

**Próximo capítulo: Reflexiones**

**BYE¡**

**kiarakrum**


	9. Disculpa

HOLAAAA¡

Bueno me quiero disculpar con ustedes por no actualizar tan seguido pero la verdad no es porque no quiera en realidad ganas me sobran de subir uno pero lo que me hace falta es el tiempo; ya que entre trabajos de la universidad y examenes apenas me queda tiempo para dormir [si yo se quien me manda a querer estudiar una carrera taaan matada pero ya que) espero que me comprendan.

Les prometo que en cuanto tenga tiempo subiere un cap nuevo.

Espero que entiendan.

Se despide la futura


	10. Chapter 8:Reflexiones

Una verdad universalmente reconocida

Notas de la traductora: Esta historia pertenece a Ayannamoonmaiden y fue escrita originalmente en inglés bajo es título **A Truth Universally Acknowledged. **Yo solo traduzco.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Jane Austen.

Cap. 8: Reflexiones

**Darcy Pov**

**::::::::::::::::Flash Back:::::::::::::::::::::**

Darcy se senté en la cama, y el sueño volvió a evadir los intentos de él por atraparlo. Se puso boca abajo a pesar de que nunca dormía de esa manera, cerró los ojos sólo para ver su rostro. Se volvió hacia el sol de de la tarde por última vez mientras esperaban en la sala de estar pasando el tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de tomar el vuelo.

La luz del sol juega con el castaño rojizo del cabello de ella dándole reflejos de color rojo brillante y oro.

Sacudió su cabeza y giró al sentir un tirón en la espalda. Una vez más recordó aquellas horas donde pensó en su mirada, las palabras dichas por ella, maldijo a la chica que hizo que realmente se preocupara por otros, que era tan fascínate que su cerebro no podía dejar de rememorar todo lo que ella hacía.

Habían llegado de la playa para asearse y empacar la ropa secar las toallas y trajes de baño húmedos con la secadora para que se pudiera guardar en las maletas.

Él sacó la laptop de su bolso y fue a escribirle a su hermana nuevamente, ella estaba empezando sonar otra vez como lo hacía en el verano pasado. Su mandíbula se tensó alrededor los acontecimientos y las emociones. Negó con la cabeza luego de recordar el último mail que le escribió.

-"Tu hermana debe estar muy contenta de recibir otro correo tuyo… ¡escribes tan rápido¡"- Caroline había aparecido detrás de suyo, haciéndole rechinar los dientes antes de contestar lo más cortésmente que pudo.

-"No escribo tan rápido"-respondió el lentamente mientras miraba fijamente a la pantalla con la esperanza de que ella no haya leído nada.

-"Tu escribes muchos mails, todos ellos de negocios, eso debe de ser muy aburrido"-

-"Entonces deberías estar feliz al ser yo el que tenga que hacerlo y no tu"-

-"Dile a Georgiana que me encantaría verla para navidad"-

-"Ya le dije tres veces"- dijo brevemente pero escuchó una risita que le llamo la atención y volvió su mirada hacia la chica que estaba acurrucada en uno de los sillones con un libro.

Ella se quedó mirando fijamente a su libro, pero los labios de Elizabeth estaban curvados en una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban por su intento de no reírse.

-"Felicítala de mi parte por su último concierto, vi las fotos en una revista, se veía mejor que las otras herederas"-

-"Por favor, déjame terminar esta carta y guarda tus comentarios para la próxima o tal vez para un correo tuyo"- Caroline se detuvo y se sentó en una silla vacía antes de hablar de nuevo.

-"Will, ¿tú has visto mi copia de Guerra y Paz?"- preguntó nuevamente la chica Bingley seriamente viendo como Charlie arrojaba un sorbo de soda por toda la alfombra, le dedicó una mirada fulminante hacia donde él estaba sentado con Jane acostada en sus piernas acariciándole su cabello.

-"Umm no"-dijo poco antes de mirar a Elizabeth. Ella estaba luchando por no reír, tanto que ocultó su rostro detrás del libro pero aún así se podía ver su cuerpo temblar en una risa silenciosa. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos ya que ella se asomaba por encima del libro y sus ojos eran curiosos. Le sostuvo la mirada un momento a ella pero se sonrojó ligeramente antes de ser capaz de desviar la mirada. El silencio se hizo hasta que Darcy habló sorprendiendo a toda la habitación y a él mismo. –"Tal vez deberíamos de poner un poco de música"-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Caroline se apresuró a encender el equipo de música y puso algo que se parecía más a música de un club nocturno, nada parecido al suave ambiente que transmitía la luz de la playa.

Sin embargo Charlie se levanto después de un momento y sacó a Jane con él para bailar. Elizabeth sonrió al ver la mirada emocionada de su hermana y Will se sorprendió de nuevo.

-¿Te gusta bailar?-salió de su boca traidora antes de que él se diera cuenta de que la tenía abierta, si él fuera menos reservado lo más seguro es que ya tendría una mano sobre su boca como una niña de escuela; pero se contuvo, en lugar de esperar por una respuesta la repitió pero esta vez con un tono de voz más alto.

Lizzy se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa-"He escuchado perfectamente la primera vez, pero no podía decidir que responder. Tú quieres que yo responda que sí, pero como habrás notado, me encanta frustrar a las personas que desprecian a otros. Así que voy a decir que no, ahora ódiame si te atreves"- Ella arqueó la ceja elegantemente mostrando su desprecio y diversión y él se sorprendió al descubrir que ella lo tenía en la misma categoría que a Caroline.

Así que un poco ofendido mantuvo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras murmuraba en voz baja-"No me atrevo"-

Ella lo miró asombrada por la forma en que él lo dijo había sido sarcástica y juguetona en partes iguales. Él no estaba ofendido en lo más mínimo, simplemente decepcionado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin Flash Back::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Darcy sacudió su cabeza por el viaje que emprendió a sus recuerdo, sorprendido de que el todavía no se enfadaba por el comportamiento de ella, nunca nadie le había hablado de esa manera. Estaba fascinado por ella y si no fuera por sus pocos contactos él estaría en serios problemas, suspiró acomodando la almohada y volteándola del lado más fresco antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido.

**Lizzy Pov**

Elizabeth estaba feliz de acurrucarse en su cama esa noche, también pensando en los acontecimientos del fin de semana. No tenía idea de porqué Darcy le desagradaba de esa manera, además de un desprecio a cualquiera que fuera inferior a su clase. Ella resopló, por supuesto que era un noble inglés, nació y se crió en el esnobismo. Se acordó de su interés por demostrar su superioridad, de manera más sutil que la de Caroline, pero todavía presumido. Frunció el ceño al recordar lo que pasó luego de que ella rechazara su petición para bailar.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash Bach::::::::::::::::::::**

La música había seguido pero las personas en la sala no decían palabra. Caroline sostenía su copia de Guerra y Paz en sus manos, seguía mirando a Darcy suspirando para ver si llamaba su atención de alguna manera.

La molestia de Elizabeth seguía en aumento a medida que los suspiros se hacían más frecuentes, ya hasta quería gritarle a Darcy: _¡Mírala YA!_. Estaba segura de que si escuchaba otro suspiro gritaría.

Caroline dejó caer su valioso libro al suelo y haciendo una mueca de aburrimiento se volteó hacia donde Lizzy estaba sentada.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a dar un paseo Eliza?- Lizzy frunció su ceño al escuchar ese sobrenombre que odiaba-"Me parece que es bueno caminar después de estar sentado durante tanto tiempo."

Lizzy debatió que hacer, para después ponerse de pie lentamente.

Caroline cruzó su brazo con el de Lizzy como si fueran las mejores amigas del mundo y la comenzó a conducir a través de la habitación.

Elizabeth observaba como las miradas de Darcy se hacían más frecuentes, tanto fue que él cerró su laptop y las observaba con mucho interés.

-"¿No te unes a nosotras?"-preguntó Caroline, Claramente feliz de saber que tenía toda su atención.

-"hay dos razones por las cuales ustedes dos caminaran juntas, y en las dos interrumpiría"-habló Darcy con una sonrisa que Lizzy habría llamado pícara si no la hubiese visto en el rostro de él.

-"¿Qué habrá querido decir?"-le preguntó en un susurro Caroline a Lizzy.

Ella estudió la situación, sus ojos estaban brillantes por lo gracia que le causaba semejante estupidez.

-"La mejor manera de molestarlo sería no contestándole"-

Lizzy sabía que Caroline era incapaz de hacer algo que molestara a Darcy por lo que no se sorprendió cuando ella le preguntó a él que significaba el comentario hecho.

-"Uno sería que se estén contando algún secreto y la otra es que son consientes de que se ven mucho mejor cuando caminan. Si es la primera, estoy seguro de que interrumpiría y si es la segunda definitivamente las apreciaría mejor desde aquí"-

Lizzy se sorprendió ante tal explicación y la sonrisa que les envió. Su corazón empezó a latir de manera acelerada tanto que apartó su mirada.

Caroline por su lado dejó escapar una risita tota que hizo polvo la paciencia de Elizabeth.

-"¡Oh pero que malvado!"-dijo Caroline con voz sugestiva-"¿Cómo deberíamos de castigarlo?"-le preguntó a Lizzy.

-"Ríete o búrlate de él, ustedes son amigos desde hace mucho, debes de saber qué hacer para molestarlo"- habló la castaña y se sorprendió al sentir como Caroline tiraba de su brazo como si desaprobara las palabras de Lizzy.

Darcy por otro lado se había quedado como piedra y miraba con seriedad a Lizzy.

-"Nadie se ha burlado nunca de Will, el no tiene nada de malo"-dijo Caroline con tono de voz que decía mejor tírate de un barranco.

-"¿Ah sí?"-dijo Lizzy con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a un lado del sofá de Darcy-"Si eres incapaz de soportar que alguien se ría de ti eres la prueba de ser el hombre viviente más perfecto en todo nuestro verde planeta"-habló con una gran sonrisa-"Una lástima dado que me encanta reír"-

-"Caroline está siendo un poco exagerada, cualquier persona puede ser objeto de burla de alguien siempre que trate de hacer una burla de él"-

-"Bueno pues espero no ser de esas personas, espero nunca ser lo suficientemente cruel como para ridiculizar las cosas buenas de las personas. Sin embargo, tus peculiaridades y fallas están en mi memoria, muy divertido ¿no era que tú no te equivocabas?"- preguntó ella que amaba los duelos verbales. Sus ojos brillaban a la luz.

-"He hecho todo lo posible por evitarlos"-dijo él en un tono de voz neutro.

-"¿Con esos quieres decir el orgullo?"-preguntó ella brevemente, su temperamento estaba saliendo a flote.

¿Cómo se atrevía él a creer que él estaba muy por encima de sus propias faltas?

Los ojos de ella chispeaban y su carácter estaba a punto de estallar debajo de la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios.

-"El orgullo es un problema, pero no cuando es moderado o cuando hay una verdadera superioridad"-dijo Will con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

-"¿Y bien?"-intervino Charlie desde su lugar-"¿Qué conclusiones has sacado?"-

Lizzy apartó su mirada de Will para voltear hacia donde se encontraba Charlie y le sonrió.

-"Caroline tiene razón, es la perfección caminado entre nosotros. Él es perfectamente consciente de sus defectos"-

-"Eso no es cierto, no pongas palabras en mi boca. Tengo un mal genio y me es difícil perdonar cuando me ofenden, cuando se pierde mi amistad es para siempre"-

Ella no se volvió a mirarlo, simplemente se limitó a decir en voz baja-"Eso es una falta con la cual no se puede bromear. Estas a salvo de mí."-dijo con voz muy calmada y salió de la habitación para ir a sentarse a la terraza a observar el océano, hasta que Jane les dijo que él coche ya estaba ahí.

**:::::Fin Flash Back::::::**

Su disgusto por Darcy iba en aumento y ella estaba agradecida que su proyecto estaba finalizado y guardado en su bolso listo para entregarlo al día siguiente.

Lo bueno es que ellos no tendrían que hablarse nuevamente.

**Agradecimientos: Cullen-21-gladys, HP, marilu28, Edna Black, Alanis Flor de Anis, MaRRu.2ne1, aleUchihaCullen, SaymeProud, almalaura, Minue, egaara, adorethedreams, katym, AnitadHale y a todos los que han puesto la historia como sus favoritos y en sus alertas muchas gracias de verdad.**

**N/T: holaaa bueno entendería si alguien me quiere matar por haberme tardado tanto en subir un nuevo cap en serio discúlpenme he estado muy ocupada con la universidad (quien dijo que estudiar medicina era fácil…deberían operarlo de la cabeza) muy pronto saldré a vacaciones así que intentaré actualizar más seguido.**

**Por ahora no está en mis planes dejar de traducir la historia seguiré hasta donde pueda y hasta donde la autora de la historia lo desee en verdad les agradezco el apoyo que me han dado de verdad me motiva a seguir traduciendo. **

**Sin más que decir me despido , hasta la próxima…**

**Kiarakrum (futura doctora… eso espero :S)**

**BYEEE¡**

**;)**


	11. Chapter 9: Un visitante no deseado

Una verdad universalmente reconocida

Notas de la traductora: Esta historia pertenece a Ayannamoonmaiden y fue escrita originalmente en inglés bajo es título **A Truth Universally Acknowledged. **Yo solo traduzco.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Jane Austen.

* * *

Cap 9: Un visitante no deseado

**Lizzy Pov**

Lizzy despertó miles de horas después de que sonó la alarma con una vibrante canción de Paramore; golpeó con su mano un lado de la mesa para toparse con que su despertador estaba en su escritorio y no en la mesa de noche seguramente Jane lo había puesto ahí la noche anterior.

Se movió un poco sobre la cama para luego levantarse, antes de ser regañada por despertar a toda la familia con su música,

La alarma dejo de ser el centro de atención de Lizzy en el momento en que la apago para después dirigirse a si armario. Sacó un par de jeans y un suéter de color azul violeta y una blusa para usar debajo del suéter, la temperatura había bajado bastante dado el clima de febrero.

Se peinaba sus largos rizos para luego poner una cinta sobre su cabello y luego atarlo en una coleta alta, tomó su bolso para darle la última mirada a su escritorio asegurándose que no olvidaba nada.

Bajó rápidamente para escuchar a su madre decirle-"Tienes que bajar las ¿escaleras haciendo tanto ruido?, me da dolor de cabeza"-

Sin importar lo que dijo su madre besó su mejilla cariñosamente a lo que su madre le sonrió; el señor Bennet sonrió por el momento de paz entre su esposa y su hija favorita.

Jane entró a la cocina tarareando alegremente mientras besaba a su padre en la mejilla; ella y Charlie habían estado saliendo juntos desde hacía unas cuantas semanas y eran asquerosamente tiernos el uno con el otro casi todo el tiempo.

Lizzy a golpear rítmicamente la mesa mientras mordisqueaba una tostada, acción que su madre interrumpió reprendiéndola; repitió la acción de golpear la mesa unas cuantas veces más antes de levantarse.

-"¿Estás lista para irnos Jane?"-

-"Si"-dijo mientras tomaba lo que quedaba de leche en su vaso-"A las otras las llevara el nuevo novio de Lydia"-

La señora Bennet empezó a hablar emocionada –"¡Oh! Lydia es tan popular con los chicos, al igual que yo cuando estaba en secundaria; Jane puede ser la belleza de la familia, pero Lydia…ella es puro encanto"-

Luego de decir eso le dedicó una mirada a Lizzy-"Tu también podrías tener novio si no fueras tan grosera"-

-"Sí, porque sin duda necesito un novio para definir mi existencia en el planeta"- dijo Lizzy sarcásticamente mientras se ponía su chaqueta para salir de casa.

La señora Bennet resopló y comenzó a murmurar sobre sus nervios, Lizzy besó a su padre y salió de la casa.

Elizabeth caminó por el estrecho sendero, que fue hecho por Charlie luego de la tormenta de nieve de hace unos días. Podía ver el aire que salía de su boca mientras caminaba hacia su auto; luego de subir encendió el motor para poner a funcionar el parabrisas y así quitar los restos de nieve en el.

Se volvió hacia la radio, se movía ritmo de la música mientras sacaba el coche cuidadosamente a la calle, Jane estaba a su lado en el asiento del copiloto escribiéndole un mensaje de texto a Charlie con una sonrisa en la cara.

Al llegar a la escuela y luego de estacionar su auto bajó de él, en el momento que caminaba por la parte trasera de su coche su bota resbaló con una placa de hielo que se había formado y comenzó a caer; una mano fuerte la sujetó por el brazo y la sostuvo hasta que ella logró estabilizarse.

Miró a Darcy a la cara y rápidamente se soltó de su agarre.

-"Gracias"-murmuró ella para observar como Charlie le daba a Jane un beso de buenos días.

Jane miraba a Charlie con un brillo de felicidad y timidez en su mirada igual al que tenía cuando él la trajo de vuelta a casa luego de su primera cita donde le pidió que fuera su novia.

Volteó su mirada a Will quien también observaba la escena a su lado con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

Rodó sus ojos al ver como Darcy se limpiaba ausentemente las manos en su pantalón y empezaba a hablarle a Bingley.

Darcy y ella habían estado discutiendo casi todos los días desde que volvieron de la casa en la playa, la mayoría del tiempo las discusiones se daban durante la hora de almuerzo, donde eran obligados a sentarse juntos por su amigo y su hermana respectivamente. Al parecer ese día no sería diferente.

En el almuerzo Elizabeth fue la última en llegar, con una manzana pasándola de una mano a otra y se deslizó en una silla vacía.

Jane y Bingley se hacían arrumacos el uno al otro y ella fingió tener arcadas en broma a Charlotte que resopló mientras tomaba un trago de soda. Caroline le envió una mirada fulminante a Lizzy quien respondió con una mirada inocente para luego sacarle la lengua a Caroline en el momento en el que miraba a otro lado.

Escuchó una risa sofocada y se sorprendió que el sonido viniera de Darcy.

-"¿Tienes algo en la garganta?"-le preguntó con frialdad…infeliz se estaba riendo de ella.

-"No en lo absoluto, ¿Tú tienes algo en la lengua?"-replicó el al momento en el que el gesto de diversión en su rostro desaparecía.

Lizzy frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil antes de empezar a comer su sándwich, no tenía ganas de discutir con el hoy, así que tan pronto terminó tomo sus cosas y salió de comedor sin darse cuenta que Will se le quedó viendo hasta que ella se perdió de vista.

* * *

**Darcy Pov**

Siguió mirando hacia el lugar por donde Lizzy había salido, ignorando los venenosos comentarios que Caroline decía sobre la inmadura actitud de la chica que se encontraba ausente.

Apretó sus labios en un acto que era combinación de enojo con ella y consigo mismo, no podía dejar de reaccionar mal cuando Lizzy estaba cerca y casi no podía soportar ver a su amigo en esa actitud con su rubia novia.

En opinión de él, Jane no le daba ningún tipo de señal que diera a entender que le correspondiera a su amigo, con honestidad Will no entendía por qué esa chica se considera en una relación con su mejor amigo.

Se puso de pie excusándose con los que todavía estaban en la mesa, Jane y Charlie estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que ni siquiera se dignaron a contestarle, mientras Caroline se levantó para seguirlo.

Frunció el ceño y salió rápidamente de la cafetería antes de que ella lo pudiera alcanzar y entró al baño de chicos donde Caroline claramente no lo podía seguir.

Se quedó mirando un momento su reflejo en el espejo. Fue bendecido con una agradable apariencia, una combinación de las facciones fuertes de su padre y algunos finos rasgos de su madre; se pasó una mano por su cabello que ya estaba un poco largo y apoyó su frente contra el frió cristal.

No podía sacar a Elizabeth de su cabeza, no importaba cuantas veces lo intentara ella seguía ahí.

Lizzy discutía con él, haciendo que Caroline se pusiera celosa y mucho más pegajosa y molesta de lo normal.

Se alisó su cabelló, nunca en su vida se había mostrado tan consciente de sus propias actitudes hasta que ella empezó a echárselos en cara, realmente odiaba esa sensación.

Se recompuso un poco y salió del baño luego de cerciorarse de que no había moros en la costa y así continuar con su camino.

* * *

**Lizzy Pov**

A principios de marzo Lizzy se sorprendió al ver un auto estacionado en el lugar donde ella normalmente dejaba el de ella cuando llegaba a casa.

Darcy había logrado hacer un recorrido de saltos unos dos segundos más rápido que ella y no estaba para nada feliz de haber sido superada por él, sin embargo la visión de ese caro auto deportivo que estaba parqueado en su lugar fue suficiente para que la sacara de su estado mental: odio a Will Darcy; en su lugar toda la ira que sentía en ese momento por el otro chico se trasladara hacia la persona que le había quitado su lugar de estacionamiento.

Cerró la puerta de su auto luego, con su cabello hecho un desastre y su ropa llena de suciedad, dejó sus botas de monta en el garaje ya que su madre siempre se quejaba del olor su las llevaba al interior de la casa y con un gran portazo indicó que estaba en casa.

-"Lizzy, ven aquí un momento"-la llamó su madre con un tono de voz muy suave desde la sala.

Gimió suavemente y se soltó su cabello de aquella desordenada trenza luchando un poco con su liga de cabello, caminó hacia la sala donde se sorprendió al ver a un chico regordete de su misma edad sentado entre Jane y Lydia.

-"Te presento a Collin, el hijo de un viejo socio de tu padre"- le dijo su madre con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Lizzy miró a su padre que estaba luchando por contener la risa; cuando el muchacho se puso de pie y caminó hasta llegar frente a ella. La parte superior de la cabeza del chico le llegaba al nivel de sus ojos.

Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando él se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella-

-"Mi padre realmente no mintió cuando hablaba de usted y sus bellas hermanas"-dijo Collin a pesar de estar arrugando su nariz por el olor que ella traía una combinación de sudor y olor a caballos.

-"Voy a disfrutar pasar el resto del semestre conociéndola íntimamente"-

Lizzy entendió las intenciones del chico y retrocedió disimuladamente.

Su madre estaba que prácticamente saltaba de la emoción en el sofá y su padre estaba muy ocupado divirtiéndose por la situación como para salvarla.

-"Yo…mmm creo que iré a darme una ducha"- dijo Lizzy en voz muy baja y subió rápidamente las escaleras agradeciendo mentalmente por primera vez ser tantas y hermanas y que por lo tanto no hubiera habitación de invitados.

Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en la ducha y luego también tardó mucho vistiéndose y secando su cabello; fue feliz cuando descubrió que Collin ya se había marchado cuando ella bajó, aunque su madre estaba que moría de la decepción al ver que ella no estaba cuando el chico se fue.

Se estremeció cuando recibió miradas llenas de diversión por parte de sus hermanas.

Lizzy se dejó caer en el sofá con Jane acurrucándose contra su hermana.

-"Fue horrible"-dijo Lizzy dramáticamente hundiendo su cara en una almohada.

-"Él era…mmm"- incluso Jane luchó buscando algo positivo que decir acerca de ese chico rindiéndose en el intento y mejor quedándose callada.

-"Ugh…y mamá solo lo lanzó hacia mí"-Lizzy volvió a sentir que un escalofrío la recorría-"El me causa espanto"-

-"Bueno, evádelo lo más que puedas no creo que sea taaan difícil…Oh, no te había dicho"-le dijo Jane cambiando su tono de voz de uno conciliador a uno emocionado en un segundo-"Charlie me invitó a ir al baile de graduación"-

Elizabeth gritó y abrazó a su hermana sabiendo lo emocionada que estaba su hermana.

-"¿Nos vamos de compras?"-preguntó Lizzy luego de que ambas se hubieran calmado.

-"Definitivamente"-dijo Jane sonriendo ampliamente-"Tu ve por las llaves del auto y yo voy por el dinero"-la rubia corrió en busca de su madre quien estaba más que complacida con la invitación de Jane.

-"¿Podemos ir también?"-preguntaron Lydia y Kitty en un intento de súplica –"Unos seniors nos invitaron a ir"-chillaron emocionadas.

-"Lo siento chicas"-dijo Lizzy sonriendo-"Esto es en un tiempo de calidad entre las hermanas mayores, si quieren las llevamos la próxima semana, tenemos un mes para el baile después de todo"-habló entrando al auto al igual que Jane.

Una hora y media después Lizzy se encontraba sentada en el piso mientras Jane se probaba otro vestido. Vio como su hermana ponía el vestido exactamente a como lo había encontrado para luego tomar otro y probárselo.

-"Estoy muy feliz Lizzy"-dijo Jane mientras le mostraba un vestido celeste.

-"¿Cómo no lo vas a estar?"-dijo Lizzy riendo-"Tu inteligente, apuesto, amable y gracioso novio te invitó al baile de graduación"-dijo suspirando-"Probablemente yo vaya con Charlotte"-

-"Ya verás que encontraras con quien ir al baile"-dijo Jane mientras luchaba con el cierre, Lizzy se puso de pie y subió el cierre con un solo movimiento.

-"Solo porque pueda encontrar a alguien para ir, no significa que yo vaya a aceptar ir. No voy a tener una relación a la ligera, solo un buen chico me haría considerar una relación en este momento"-

Jane negó con la cabeza, para luego darse la vuelta y examinar su reflejo.

-"Es lindo, pero no perfecto"-Lizzy se rió al ver como Jane fruncía sus labios.

Su hermana lucía bien en cualquier cosa, aún con su cabello echado hacia atrás descuidadamente en un moño y zapatos deportivos asomando bajo el tul del vestido.

-"Ok"-dijo Lizzy levantándose y estirándose-"Voy a ir a buscar un vestido perfecto para ti y veré si encuentro de paso uno para mí"-dijo sabiendo que las chicas de la tienda sabían lo bien que se veía su hermana mayo en esos vestidos-

-"Ok, descanso"-dijo Jane bromeando mientras tomaba los vestidos descartados.

Su rubia hermana se fue por una dirección y ella se fue para otra donde no habían visto ningún vestido hasta el momento.

Jugaba con los vestidos antes de sacar uno, lo examinó y sonrió.

L e llevo el vestido a su hermana que en ese momento tenía una muestra de tela azul oscuro en sus manos.

-"Ouch"- dijo Lizzy con una sonrisa mientras luchaba para que unos vestidos no cayeran.

Lizzy le dio el vestido que había elegido a Jane con una sonrisa y su hermana le dio un vestido a ella con una sonrisa idéntica a la de su hermana-"¡Tú me conoces tan bien!"-dijeron al unísono riendo.

Ella se asomó para ver si Jane ya había salido y al ver que ya estaba afuera salió al pasillo y se miraron.

-"¡Perfecto!"-dijeron al unísono nuevamente y soltando otra carcajada.

Lizzy tristemente al día siguiente tuvo que quedarse con Collin ya que este insistió en querer llegar a conocerse mejor.

Su madre le puso algo de dinero en la mano insistiendo en que salieran a cenar a algún restaurante de la ciudad. Para desgracia de Lizzy tuvieron que ir en el presuntuoso auto del chico.

-"Elizabeth, ¿Eres tan amable de acompañarme a cenar esta noche? Tu madre es tan gentil y yo solo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo…He escuchado que tu familia está teniendo muchas dificultades financieras últimamente"-

Lizzy frunció sus labios, su familia si bien no era tan adinerada como otras familias en el vecindario, pero él hizo que eso sonara como si ellas vinieran en la miseria.

Apretó sus dientes al ver que él no se callaba y actuaba ridículamente condescendiente, se empezó a frustrar cuando comenzó a hablar de su pasantía con la ilustre Lady Catherine; la presidenta de una gran empresa de publicidad así como de una firma de abogados.

Ella se divirtió de sobre manera el resto de la noche contando el número de veces que mencionaba a su _estimada patrona_. La comida era buena pero no la pudo disfruta como hubiera querido debido a la hartante adulación hacia ella, el restaurante, la vajilla…realmente la estaba haciendo sentir nauseas.

Fue sumamente feliz cuando el finalmente pidió la cuenta y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en insistir pagar la cuenta, de camino a casa ella quería de verdad arrancarse su cabello y prácticamente corrió hacia su casa abriendo la puerta y entrando inmediatamente antes de que a él se le ocurriera hacer algo más que hablarle.

Le dio las buenas noches ya cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa para luego entrar y respirar con alivio.

Se dejó caer al suelo con satisfacción cuando escuchó el auto alejarse maldiciéndose a sí misma por algo malo que de seguro hizo en alguna de sus vidas pasadas para merecer un suplicio de ese nivel.

* * *

**Agradecimientos: JiiBnea, Adriu, Lizzy Darcy Daae, valeria13, Athila Dark, luzenlaosucuridad, SaymeProud, Erika Cullen, aleCullenDarcy, Minue, marilu28, Aleowo, AnitadeHale934 muchas gracias por sus reviews y por estar interesadas en la historia sin importar que la tuviera un "poquito" abandonada y también muuuuuchas gracias a los y las que me han puesto la historia en sus alertas, favoritos y a mí como alerta de autora y en sus favoritos de verdad es muy estimulante recibir tanto apoyo y comentarios por este fic.**

**N/T: -Holaaaaa?¡**

**-…**

**Bueno espero no me maten por haber abandonado la historia por tanto tiempo se que muchas creyeron que ya había abandonado la historia y de hecho yo también pensé que lo tendría que hacer pero siempre que eso me venía a la mente el leer los reviews que ustedes me mandaban me decía a mi misma que no podía hacerles eso.**

**Mis razones por no actualizar han sido las siguientes:**

**-Falta de tiempo por las clases en la universidad y mis horas de estudio.**

**-Falta de internet en el lugar donde vivo.**

**-Problemas personales**

**Espero que entiendan mis razones y sigan leyendo este fic sin duda ahora creo que tendré más tiempo de actualizarlo ya que me organicé mejor y también que ya tengo traducidos varios caps.**

**Me encantaría recibir sus reviews con sus opiniones acerca de la traducción estoy muy abierta a las críticas constructivas que me ayuden a mejorar.**

**Como ya no tengo más que decir para disculparme con ustedes…**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA-Kiarakrum **

**BYE¡**

**;)**


	12. Chapter 10: Una cita y un baile

**Una verdad universalmente reconocida**

Notas de la traductora: Esta historia pertenece a Ayannamoonmaiden y fue escrita originalmente en inglés bajo es título **A Truth Universally Acknowledged. **Yo solo traduzco.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Jane Austen.

* * *

Cap 10: Una cita y un baile.

**Lizzy Pov**

La semana antes del baile, las hermanas iban a ir por décima vez al centro comercial en busca de los accesorios perfectos que combinaran con el vestido de Lydia.

Lizzy estuvo evitando a Collin como si de una plaga se tratase, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo en los campos de equitación, preparándose para una exhibición en Virginia a la que había sido invitada y como era un asunto muy importante su excusa era más que válida; aún así él estaba tan determinado en verla que se apareció en la puerta de la casa cuando ellas ya iban de salida y a juzgar por la sonrisa de satisfacción de su madre, quien continuaba tratando de emparejarlos no fue una gran sorpresa.

Se acomodaron a como pudieron en el auto de Lizzy y con la música lo suficientemente alta como para ahogar la discusión de la señora De Bourgh con su esposo por su última elección de calcetines partieron.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, él las siguió sin importar los lugares donde fueran, incluso las siguió hasta el interior de la tienda de Victoria's Secret sin romper su monólogo, las empleadas de la tienda hasta se burlaban de él; tras eso las hermanas se rindieron y si internaron en el patio de comidas.

Lizzy hizo la fila para Auntie Annie's, el dolor de cabeza causado por Collin solo podía ser curado con un pretzel azucarado y con canela.

Mientras Collin iba a buscar una mesa arreglándoselas para pasar a través de la multitud ignorando las miradas molestas de las personas que empujaba a su paso.

Elizabeth suspiró cuando vio que agitaba su mano frenéticamente gritando su nombre…sus gritos eran bastante fuertes para alguien tan bajito, sus gritos se podían escuchar claramente a pesar de todo el ruido en el patio de comidas; aunque no se sorprendía tanto con esa capacidad de hablar sin parar. Se sonrojó al ver que el chico detrás del stand le sonreía.

-"Él se ve gracioso"- Le dijo el chico, que por lo que podía apreciar era una edad similar a la de ella. Él era extremadamente apuesto, como si hubiera salido de las páginas de algún catálogo, con la sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dental incluida. Su cabello castaño y largo, su rostro era cincelado y algo bronceado.

-"Si, para morirse"- Dijo ella sarcásticamente y fue compensada con una brillante sonrisa de parte de él.

-"George Wickham"-Dijo él y extendió su mano para tomar la de ella.

Sintió como se iba sonrojando –"Mi nombre es…"-

-"Elizabeth"- La llamó Collin y ella apretó sus dientes, se volteó y retrocedió sorprendida al encontrarlo a solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

-"Elizabeth"- Volvió a decir Collin, mirándola como si estuviera a punto de poner un huevo. -"Yo me estaba preguntando si ¿tú querías ir al baile conmigo?"- Le preguntó y ella solo lo miró mientras su mente trabajaba rápidamente para rechazarlo.

-"Umm…lo siento Collin, pero ya alguien más me lo pidió"- dijo en voz baja, rogando por que el creyera la mentira.

-"¿Quién te invitó?"-Demandó Collin –"Tu madre me aseguro que nadie te lo había pedido"-

-"Yo se lo acabo de preguntar"- Interrumpió desde su puesto detrás del stand, donde observó el acontecimiento. –"Lo siento amigo, perdiste tu oportunidad"-

Collin lo fulminó con la mirada, pero el chico le sonrió en respuesta; Elizabeth solo pudo sonreír inmensamente al ver como los hombros de Collin se hundían y se fue caminando abatido, ella se volteó hacia Wickham.

-"Gracias por salvar mi trasero ahí"- Le dijo ella sonriendo cuando él le entregó su pretzel.

-"Un gusto haberte ayudado"-Le respondió -"Así que… ¿Cuándo es el baile?"-

-"Tú… ¿de verdad irás al baile conmigo?"-Dijo sorprendida.

-"Claro"-Dijo Wickham con una sonrisa encantadora mientras tomaba su mano. –"Me gusta bailar e ir con una chica tan linda como tú sería un honor. Me acabo de mudar aquí, así que no conozco a nadie todavía"-

Se volvió a sonrojar, escuchó como alguien la volvía a llamar,- "¡Lizzy!"- dijo Jane corriendo hacia ella -"Mira quien está aquí"-

Se voltearon para ver a Charlie saludándolas, seguido por Darcy. El agarre de Wickham en su mano se apretó un poco al ver que Darcy finalmente los veía. Su rostro se puso blanco como el de un muerto y el de Will se ponía cada vez más rojo al ver como el otro le sujetaba la mano.

Darcy se quedó quieto para después dar la vuelta y caminar en otra dirección, vio como el chico desaparecía, Bingley observó la acción de este para encoger sus hombros con humor y despedirse rápidamente para ir detrás de su amigo.

-"Y… ¿Qué fue eso?"- Preguntó Lizzy a Wickham quien apenas recuperaba el color.

-"Espera un momento"- Dijo el quitándose el delantal que debía usar en el trabajo.

-"¿No tienes algo más que hacer o avisarle a alguien?"- Preguntó al verlo saltar el mostrador.

-"No lo creo, nada interesante pasa aquí, está bien"- Dijo él tomando su mano dirigiéndola hacia la puerta, fueron dar al exterior del centro comercial y se recostaron contra la pared de cemento.

-"¿Tú lo conoces a él?"- Preguntó ella después de un momento.

-"Sí, probablemente te sorprendas considerando como él se comportó, de que nosotros fuimos mejores amigos cuando crecíamos, Mi padre ayudaba al suyo administrando su propiedad, siempre estuvimos juntos cuando éramos niños. Darcy siempre fue mimado y vano, culpándome a mí de las cosas que él hacía mal, pero aún así éramos amigos. Cuando yo tenía ocho mi padre murió y mi madre había muerto cuando yo nací; así que el señor Darcy me crió como su segundo hijo, me dio todo lo que yo necesitaba y empezó a darse cuenta cuán malcriado y egocéntrico era Will. Cuando entramos a la secundaria Will empezó a salir con muchas chicas y a probar drogas. Will nunca me perdonó por toda la tención que recibía de su padre, así que cuando él murió cuando ambos teníamos dieciséis, él me echó y me negó todo lo que su padre me había prometido"-

Elizabeth tragó grueso, sintiendo como su corazón quería salirse de pecho. -"Eso es horrible, aunque no me sorprende para nada"-

-"Ahí no terminó todo, incluso se pone mejor. Después de que su padre muriera Will me echó de mi casa y de la escuela, me mudé a un departamento en la ciudad donde vivíamos, ese verano me encontré con su hermana Georgiana después de casi un año sin verla. Ella iba a una escuela en otra parte de Inglaterra, yo siempre fui su hermano favorito, pero ahora que ella era una chica mayor yo pensé que era tan perfecta que me enamoré completamente de ella. Aprovechándose de eso, ella me acusó de violarla. Will me amenazó de levantar cargos a menos de que yo dejara el país…Así que he estado viviendo en Estados Unidos desde hace unos tres años viviendo de trabajos mal pagados."- Él suspiró- "No he podido decirle esto a nadie por años"-habló en un susurro.

Elizabeth acarició su rostro. –"Lamento tú pérdida"-dijo en voz baja.

Él le sonrió a ella. –"Soy un hombre fuerte para caer por algo como eso"-

-"¿Estás seguro de querer venir al baile conmigo?, Darcy estará ahí"-

-"No tengo miedo de él, si él no me quiere en el mismo lugar él es quien tendrá que irse"- Dijo Wickham con gesto arrogante. –"¿Cuál es tu dirección?"-

Ella le dio una sonrisa antes de dársela y le dijo que lo vería en una semana.

* * *

**Darcy Pov**

Apretó sus dientes, disfrutando de los momentos de vacío temporal en la limo antes de recoger al "Batallón de las Bennet" como las había llamado Caroline. Jugueteó con su corbata; a pesar de las múltiples indirectas de Caroline para que la invitara al baile, se negó a invitarla muy determinado en ir solo; muy feliz con su decisión cuando vio lo que ella estaba usando.

Ella se veía los suficientemente bien, pero su vestido era muy corto y su maquillaje demasiado pesado tanto que parecía como si él pudiera juntarlo todo y hacerlo una gran masa sólida.

El auto se detuvo y Charles jugueteó con el gran ramo de rosas que llevaba en la mano.

-"Charlie podrías dejar de hacer eso, es solo un estúpido baile"-Lo regañó Caroline cuando salieron del auto.

La señora Bennet había abierto la puerta incluso antes de que el auto se hubiera detenido, y empezaba a hablar sobre la limo y lo apuesto que se veía Charlie.

Ella estaba usando un vestido rosa pastel con estampado floral y cerca de ocho diferentes cámaras colgando de su cuello.

Darcy sintió su rostro volverse pálido, decidiendo mantenerse lejos del interés de esa mujer lo más posible. Tan pronto como traspasó la puerta se dirigió rápidamente a la esquina de la habitación.

El señor Bennet le sonrió al adivinar sus intenciones, la señora Bennet por otro lado se enfocó en Caroline y Charlie a él simplemente lo ignoró; ella comenzó a alagar inmediatamente el vestido de Caroline y se exaltó al ver el ramo que Charlie dolorosamente armó esa mañana. Finalmente como respondiendo a una señal invisible se volteó hacia las escaleras.

La atención de toda la habitación se centró solo en las chicas y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de sus zapatos.

Logró ver como Charlie casi babeaba y realmente no lo culpaba por eso, Jane bajaba las escaleras tan agraciada y cuidadosamente con sus tacones como si de una princesa se tratara; su vestido azul pálido brillaba tenuemente a la luz de la sala, no con un brillo exagerado sino más bien un brillo sutil, sus rizos acomodados en un moño con algunos cayéndole en el rostro con una elegancia completamente casual, que escondía el hecho de que hayan podido tardar horas en hacerlo.

La señora Bennet tomo sus cámaras y empezó a grabar en tantos ángulos como le fuera posible.

Charlie finalmente logro cerrar su boca cuando Jane llegó al final de las escaleras y le entregó el ramo de rosas en el cual tardó dolorosamente todo el día en hacerlo.

Ella le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y besó su mejilla logrando que su madre soltara un sonido de asombro y los llevara hasta la chimenea para poder tomarles fotos.

Las dos hermanas menores bajaron las escaleras rápidamente, sus vestidos eran apretados, con mucho escote y bastante cortos; inmediatamente fueron con Caroline para hablar sobre su vestido con voces muy chillonas, ésta solo pudo enviarle una mirada asqueada pero él solo la ignoró pasando su mirada de largo preguntándose donde estaría Elizabeth.

-"Ya comprendí el porqué del aumento de decibeles"- Dijo una voz suave secamente desde la puerta de la cocina.

Elizabeth estaba de pie cerca de las puertas corredizas de cristal que separaban el comedor de la sala. Sus ojos brillaron con asombro al verla mientras ella se ponía uno de sus pendientes.

Él solo pudo quedársele mirando, sus ojos la trazaron lentamente. Su largo cabello caía por su espalda en sus usuales rizos pero ésta vez eran más suaves y mantenidos fuera de su rostro por trenzas, su maquillaje era hermosamente sutil completamente distinto al de Caroline, a excepción de sus labios que lucían un color que los hacían ver más oscuros de lo usual. Su piel se veía tan blanca como las de las muñecas de porcelana con las que su hermana jugaba cuando era niña, se veía aún mejor por no haberse bronceado o haberse aplicado de esos bronceadores artificiales en spray que hacían lucir a las personas de un color anaranjado, como obviamente habían usado las hermanas menores de ésta.

Su vestido era azul oscuro, con un corsé ajustado que hacían que sus ojos viajaran involuntariamente hacia su pecho y hacia casi todas las curvas de su cuerpo antes de caer en una larga falda, ésta no era como la típica rígida falda larga que parecía hecha de cartón, más bien parecía que fluía como agua alrededor de ella cuando caminaba hacia sus hermanas para salir en las fotos.

No podía respirar, mucho menos quitar los ojos de ella por un minuto. Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza y cerro sus manos en un puño.

Ella estaba absolutamente hermosa, más de lo que él pudo haber imaginado nunca.

Ahora sí que estaba más determinado que antes en arreglar las cosas entre ellos, la vio reír y abrazar a su hermana por la cintura, el parecido entre ellas era completamente obvio. Aunque los ojos de ella seguían viendo hacia el reloj cada cierto tiempo y se preguntó el por qué de esa acción.

La señora Bennet no lo dejó con esa duda un momento más al hablarle a su hija. –"Lizzy querida, ¿donde está tú encantadora cita?"- Se volteó hacia Charlie para decirle –"Ella encontró a un chico muy lindo en el centro comercial, le preguntó si quería ir con ella y el dijo que si, realmente tenía mucha esperanzas de que ella fuera con Collin pero aún así sigue siendo emocionante, los chicos nunca han gustado de Lizzy tanto como de Jane"- Habló como si lo que dijo hubiera sido casi un cumplido para su hija y él sintió la extraña necesidad de ir hacia Lizzy y abrazarla.

Estaba a medio camino cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y se cruzó de brazos fuertemente sintiendo como su traje se ajustaba en sus hombros.

-"¿Es cierto donde está George?"-

Darcy apretó sus manos exageradamente fuerte, una reacción que tenía cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre incluso cuando no tenía nada que ver con ese hombre, el solo escucharlo hacía que su sangre hirviera. Escuchar a Elizabeth diciéndolo con un dejo de afecto lo hacía ponerse furioso, porque él sabía que probablemente estaban hablando de ese Wickham.

Se maldijo así mismo, usando todas las combinaciones de palabras que conocía, que por decirlo eran deprimentemente pocas para un chico adolescente.

Miraba como Elizabeth vio el reloj por última vez y la vio sacar el teléfono de su bolso. Pasó frente a él para ir directamente al desierto comedor, hechizándolo con su perfume otra vez haciendo que su cabeza diera vueltas.

Se recargó aún más contra la pared, sus ojos estaban ignorando completamente a todos para concentrarse en mirarla a ella a través de las elegantes puertas de cristal. Ella se mordió su labio mientras jugaba con su collar, sus ojos brillaron de repente pero después arrugó su rostro, sus labios comenzaron a moverse para después colgar el teléfono esperando un momento para poder forzar una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta.

-"A él le surgió algo, no va a poder venir"-Dijo en voz baja, intercambiando miradas con su hermana.

-"¡Oh!, ¡Estoy segura que tuvo que haber sido una buena razón, por suerte le dije a Collin que comprara un tiquete, así que todavía tienes una cita!"-Dijo la señora Bennet exultante de alegría, la sonrisa de Elizabeth se vino abajo y su cara de tristeza creció miserablemente.

Will maldijo a Wickham desde lo más profundo de su ser por arruinarle esto a ella.

Empezó a caminar hacia Jane antes de que pudiera arrepentirse por lo que iba a hacer, la rubia entendiendo sus intenciones le dio una de las rosas de su ramo con una sonrisa dulce.

-"Elizabeth"-Le dijo suavemente y le extendió la rosa a ella. La chica frunció un poco el ceño pero aún así la aceptó.

-"Gracias"-Susurró ella.

-"¡Bueno chicos es hora de que se vayan!"- les dijo la señora Bennet abriéndoles la puerta, despidiéndose y viendo como sus hijas pequeñas se perdían de vista.

Darcy encontró el viaje bastante incómodo ya que quedó en medio de Elizabeth y Caroline, la ventana del auto ligeramente abierta hacia que el dulce aroma de Elizabeth lo golpeara en la cara un total contraste con el fuerte perfume de Caroline que lo hacía tener nauseas.

Caroline pasó los 20 minutos de camino hacia el salón de baile acercándose más y más hacia él y él no estaba dispuesto a moverse hacia al lado donde estaba la otra chica solo por escapar de esa acosadora.

Finalmente llegaron al hermoso salón que el consejo estudiantil había escogido para el evento.

Todo se veía resplandeciente por el efecto de las luces parpadeantes pero no se veía para nada de mal gusto, tenía que darle crédito a la escuela por lo que habían hecho con un presupuesto bastante reducido.

Caroline se colgó de su brazo y le dirigió una mirada para empezar a susurrarle cosas acerca de la decoración, Elizabeth estaba detrás de ellos con una sonrisa en sus labios viendo alrededor sin ninguna pizca de oculta condescendencia o hipocresía oculta; ella se detuvo de pronto haciendo que Charlie maniobrara para no pisar su vestido, su rostro estaba pálido y paralizado con aparente horror viendo hacia la multitud, Caroline empezó a burlarse de ella cuando vio como un chico redondo como una bola llegó hacia ella en lo que parecía ser un esmoquin mal ajustado.

Cuando el chico se acercó lo suficiente lo reconoció como el que estaba con las hermanas en el centro comercial ese día.

Su frente relucía en sudor a pesar de la fresca brisa de esa noche y lo vio secando el sudor de sus manos en se pantalón.

-"Elizabeth"-Dijo el chico a modo de saludo mientras ella se intentaba esconder detrás de su hermana, inmediatamente él sintió enojo cuando vio como los ojos de Collin se concentraban en el escote de Elizabeth.

-"Hola Collin"- Respondió Elizabeth quedamente llamando la atención de los ojos del chico un momento hacia su cara para después ver como estos se dirigían nuevamente hacia abajo.

Intentó convencerse de que el chico era tan bajito que seguramente estaba descansando sus ojos cansados de siempre mirarlos hacia arriba.

-"Aunque uno nunca deba alegrarse por el mal ajeno, me siento feliz de que ésta noche no hayas podido conseguir pareja, así que por favor permíteme serlo"- Dijo el chico haciendo realmente una reverencia y extendiéndole una mano como si se tratara de un príncipe de cuentos, él nunca había visto una expresión tan dolorosa como la que ella tenía cuando tomó su brazo, la chica arrugó la nariz, al parecer el chico a parte de estar sudoroso y ser irritante también olía mal.

Ellos caminaron hacia el interior del salón cuando vio con un toque de diversión como se armó una pequeña batalla entre ella y el fotógrafo para ver se parpadeaban a la hora de tomar las fotos, a pesar del constante flash de la cámara, Elizabeth ganó la batalla y tuvo que medio remolcar a Collin hacia donde se encontraba la pista de baile y las mesas, casi tuvo que contener su risa al ver eso.

Él sabía que si Lizzy lo veía riéndose mientras los miraba no se lo iba a tomar muy bien, así que colocó nuevamente su cara estoica. Ella estaba sentada en su mesa ignorando lo más posible a Collin.

Collin shot to his feet when they approached, letting his chair clatter to the floor behind him.

Collin se puso de pie tan pronto los vio acercarse haciendo un gran estrépito cuando su silla cayó al piso detrás de él.

-"¡Lord William Darcy!"- Exclamó con una voz tan chillona que por un momento creyó que eran las Bennet menores. –"¡Permítame que me presente!"-

El salón entero se quedó en completo silencio para poder ver lo que estaba sucediendo entre esos dos, él solo pudo sentir como su rostro iba poniéndose más y más rojo mientras que el de Elizabeth perdía el color por completo y parecía querer camuflarse con la silla.

-"Soy Collin Williams, su maravillosa tía me ha dado la grandiosa oportunidad de hacer una pasantía en su compañía de publicidad este verano. Ella es una grandiosa mujer y está muy orgullosa de usted. Yo estoy bastante honrado de formar parte del Imperio Darcy"- Se volteó hacia la gente que estaba alrededor de ellos –"Los Darcy tienen un patrimonio neto de 8,5 mil millones de dólares"-

Palideció al ver como Collins continuaba explicando su riqueza y su enojo solo pudo incrementar, afirmó con su cabeza y salió del salón, el aire fresco del pequeño jardín prácticamente lo llamaba y sintió como la briza fresca despeinaba un poco su cabello.

Suspiró suavemente escuchando como se iba elevando el ruido clara señal de que el baile había iniciado pero él no se digno a ir hacia el interior. Estaba demasiado avergonzado y esa no era una sensación que él disfrutara mucho, cerró sus ojos y lo pudo ver su rostro… sus ojos, se sonrojó con extrema vergüenza, odiaba verla de esa manera, se levantó motivándose a sí mismo a levantarse de la silla donde se encontraba. Caminó hacia adentro, con la determinación de arreglar todo las cosas que habían mal entre ellos desde el momento en el que se conocieron, esperando que al hacer esto el podría por fin sacarla de su cabeza.

* * *

**Lizzy Pov**

Vio como Darcy salía del salón y sintió un poco de lástima, ella sabía que él era adinerado pero que un extraño viniera y se lo anunciara al salón entero debió de haberse sentido horrible.

Paseo su vista por todo el lugar suspirando al ver como un grupo de chicas que al principio no se habían interesado por los chicos nuevos ahora no dejaban de ver la puerta por donde antes había salido Darcy.

Negó suavemente con su cabeza disfrutando un poco la sensación de su cabello acariciando su espalda y finalmente sonrió.

La comida estaba fantástica y la conversación era buena, haciendo cada vez más de lado a Collin, Charlotte se veía fenomenal en un hermoso vestido rosa pastel. Después de un rato los meseros limpiaron las mesas y el DJ quien había estado comiendo un poco hasta ese momento y con el sonido de un tornado como introducción dio inicio a la primera canción de la noche.

Lizzy vio a Collin voltear hacia ella y tan pronto observó eso tomo a Charlotte de la mano para correr hacia la pista de baile aún arrastrando a su amiga.

Ellas bailaron al ritmo de unas cuantas canciones y desaparecían cada vez que veían a Collin cerca. Finalmente él las atrapó y se interpuso entre ellas para poder bailar con Lizzy.

Palideció cuando Collin empezó a moverse espasmódicamente con los ojos cerrados, estuvo a punto de llamar a un doctor porque realmente parecía como si estuviera teniendo algún tipo de convulsión cuando bailaba. De pronto él la tomó de sus caderas y empezó a moverlas tratando de imitar el baile que los otros estudiantes hacían, sintió como si bilis pasaran por su garganta y le golpeó las manos, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para finalmente caminar hacia su silla echando humo por la rabia.

Pudo ver a Collin detrás de ella, la única figura inmóvil entre ese mar de gente para después con una mirada determinada verlo caminar hacia ella. Miró alrededor frenéticamente por ayuda, pero no pudo encontrar a nadie ni siquiera a Darcy. Retrocedió dispuesta a escapar de él, pero Collin frustró el intento sentándola con algo de fuerza otra vez en la silla.

-"Señorita Elizabeth"- Comenzó a hablar el chico de pie incómodamente frente a ella mientras jugaba con sus manos. –"He encontrado sumamente contenerme a mí mismo, tú eres la chica más hermosa de aquí y es sumamente claro que tú tienes muy fuerte sentimientos hacia mí. Lady Catherine me ha dicho numerosas veces que yo debería encontrar a una buena chica, una con la que yo esté dispuesto a establecerme. Ella debe ser inteligente, aunque no tanto, lo suficiente para que pueda tratar a su novio y futuro esposo con respeto. Y yo pude ver hace poco lo hermosa eras cuando cruzaste la puerta."-Ella bufó de indignación al recordar lo asquerosamente sudado y apestoso que estaba. –"Yo quiero que tú seas esa chica. Lady Catherine obviamente te aprobará por tú gran ingenio y belleza, especialmente cuando se conozcan claramente respetando las superioridad de su rango"- Dijo Collin con una reverencia que fue realmente patética.

Él sonrió y comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando su mente sacó la peor conclusión que pudo haber imaginado. Suspiró con alivio cuando vio que lo que sacó no era una caja para anillo sino más bien una tarjeta que él deslizó en su mano.

Parpadeó cuando pudo ver bien de que se trataba, era nada más y nada menos que una llave de la habitación de algún hotel. Pudo sentir nuevamente la sensación de agruras de las bilis en su garganta mientras seguía observando la llave preguntándose si ésta tenía el grosor necesario como para poder penetrar dolorosamente en el cráneo de ése imbécil.

-"¿Nos vamos?"- Preguntó él extendiendo su brazo en una ridícula parodia de caballerosidad.

-"No"- Dijo ella simplemente cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho el cual él no había hecho el intento de dejar de ver en toda la noche.

-"¿Disculpa?"-

-"¡Dije que NO!, No saldría contigo aún si fueras el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra y estoy más que completamente convencida de que sería la peor novia para ti y si tu querida Lady Catherine me conociera estoy segura de estaría de acuerdo con migo"-

-"Me han dicho que las chicas algunas pretenden rechazar a un hombre al que realmente planean aceptar. Esto solo hace que me interese más en ti"- Habiendo dicho eso él la tomo de los brazos y se puso de puntillas para luego fruncir sus labios acercándose cada vez más a su rostro.

Ella lo miró y no pudo contener la carcajada mientras se soltaba de su agarre.

-"No soy el tipo de chica que juega con los sentimientos de los demás, cuando digo que no me gustas de esa manera o de cualquier otra, lo digo muy enserio. Ahora vete antes de que llame a seguridad"- Habló finalmente y se dio la vuelta dándose cuenta de que ya estaba libre.

Estaba buscando a Charlotte cuando alguien puso una mano en su hombro, se volvió con el rostro descompuesto por la frustración.

–"Collin, Estoy hablando enserio…"- Se calló al darse cuenta que no estaba mirando la cabeza con inicios de pérdida de cabello, sino más bien el pecho de Darcy vestido con el esmoquin. –"¡Oh!"- Dijo ella suavemente y sonrojándose un poco.

Las palabras de George Wickham hicieron eco en su cabeza y su mirada poco a poco se volvió fría esperando a que él hablara.

Su mirada estaba un poco oscurecida cuando la miro.

-"¿Bailarías con migo?"- Preguntó de una manera muy suave tanto que ella apenas pudo escucharlo a través de la música.

-"Si"- Dijo delicadamente, escuchando como la canción que estaba reproduciéndose en ese momento terminaba. –"Solo un baile"-

Él le extendió una mano y ella la tomó de mala gana, dándose cuenta de que éstas estaban un poco ásperas por causa de los entrenamientos de equitación. Se sorprendió bastante ya que esperaba que éstas fueran tan suaves como las de un bebé.

Caminaron hasta llegar casi al centro de la pista donde quedaron frente a frente.

El sonido de una guitarra rompió el silencio, Darcy se acercó tímidamente esperando que ella aceptara su mano y ella aceptó… en ese momento una voz comenzó a cantar

"_When I see your smile, Tears run down my face,_

_(Cuando veo tu sonrisa, las lágrimas se deslizan por mi rostro)_

_I can't replace, Now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_(No puedo cambiarlo, ahora que soy fuerte me he dado cuenta)_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

_(Como éste mundo se vuelve frío y rompe mi alma)_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one"_

_(Y sé que encontraré en lo profundo de mi alma que yo puedo ser ese alguien)_

_-_"Es normal hablar mientras se baila"-Dijo suavemente ella cuando ellos comenzaron a deslizarse por la pista.

-"Déjame saber qué es lo que quieres que diga y lo haré"-Le respondió el susurrante, mientras la miraba con tanta intensidad que la hacía estremecer. –"Pero, ¿esto sería por tu propia comodidad o la mía?"-

-"De los dos, he notado que los dos podemos ser muy similares: insociables y usualmente renuentes a hablar a no ser de que sea tan increíblemente inteligente lo que vaya a decir que pueda sorprender a toda la habitación"-

-"Eso no suena como tú para nada. Aunque estoy muy seguro de que esa descripción según tú, es más apegada a mí"-Dijo él con un tono de voz irónico.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos y la canción seguía sonando por lo que volvieron a moverse.

"…_I will never let you fall; I'll stand up with you forever_

_(Yo nunca te dejaré caer, estaré a tu lado siempre)_

_I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_(Estaré contigo a pesar de todo, incluso si el salvarte a ti me envía al cielo)_

_It's okay, It's okay, it's okay…"_

_(Está bien, está bien, está bien)_

Se sonrojó por lo que decía la letra de la canción mientras Darcy la seguía mirando tan intensamente.

-"¿Tú y tus hermanas van mucho al centro comercial?"-Preguntó Darcy mirando su vestido con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-"Si, vamos mucho a decir verdad, de hecho la última vez que nos viste ahí estábamos conociendo a un nuevo amigo"- Se sorprendió al ver el súbito cambio en sus facciones, tenía muy apretada la mandíbula y sus ojos se oscurecieron por la ira.

-"Wickham tiene la bendición de tener mucho encanto para hacer amigos fácilmente, pero por su personalidad usualmente hace difícil que pueda mantenerlos por mucho tiempo"-

-"Él perdió tu amistad y eso lo hirió bastante en más de una manera. Estoy segura que él nunca ganará tu perdón"-

-"Pareces muy preocupada para haberlo acabado de conocer"-

-"¡¿Quién no le estaría?!"-Estalló ella, el silencio apareció entre ellos mientras Jane y Bingley pasaban bailando a su lado cada uno perdido en el otro. Él miró hacia ellos con una expresión bastante fuerte en su rostro.

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us_

_(Las estaciones están cambiando, las olas están chocando y las estrellas están cayendo, solo por nosotros)_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter I can show you I'll be the one_

_(Los días se alargan y las noches se acortan, yo te lo demuestro puede ser ese alguien)_

_I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever_

_(Yo nunca te dejaré caer estaré a tu lado para siempre)_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_(Estaré contigo a pesar de todo)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_(Incluso si salvarte me envía al cielo)_

-"Disculpa, pero creo que me perdí"-Decía Darcy suavemente. –"¿De que estábamos hablando?"-

-"Nada"-Respondió ella de manera cortante. –"De hecho no conozco a nadie a quien tenga tan poco que decirle como tú"-

Una expresión de dolor cruzó el rostro de él pero aún así continuaron bailando.

-"¿Qué tal sobre libros?"-Le volvió a preguntar él.

-"Estoy segura de que no leemos los mismos o que tengamos la misma opinión acerca de ellos"-Volvió a responderle de manera cortante.

-"Aún así, creo que todavía podemos hablar de nuestras diferentes opiniones sobre estos"-

-"No creo que pueda hablar sobre libros en estos momentos, mi cabeza está en otro lugar"-Le dijo esperando que él captara la indirecta, su enojo creció a un más y habló en contra de su buen juicio. –"Tú dices que no perdonas, estoy segura de que eres cuidadoso cuando alguien se gana tu resentimiento"-

-"Si"- Respondió de manera cautelosa como si supiera que la siguiente pregunta de ella fuera a ser un arma de doble filo.

-"¿Y nunca eres cegado por tus propios prejuicios?"-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Espero que no, ¿Por qué me estás preguntando eso?"- Dijo mientras paraban de bailar,

Ella casi choca contra el antes de poder detenerse y se quedaron así en medio del mar de gente.

_Use me as you will pull my strings just for a thrill_

_(Úsame Como quieras, tira de mis cuerdas solo para divertirte)  
And I know I'll be okay though my skies are turning gray_

_(Y sé que estaré bien, aún cuando mi cielo se torne gris)_

-"Estoy tratando de averiguar cómo es tu carácter, pero realmente se me hace imposible"- _Y eso me está volviendo loca_ pensó.

El rostro de él comenzó a verse molesto. –"¿Y cómo estas manejando eso?"- Preguntó Darcy brevemente.

-"No muy bien honestamente, escucho cosas muy contradictorias acerca de ti que no tengo ni idea de por donde comenzar."-

-"Tal vez, debas esperar para otro día"- Dijo él mientras se acercaba más a ella y le hablaba con voz ronca.

Se encontró a ella misma teniendo que elevar su rostro y se sorprendió de que aún en tacones tuviera que hacerlo.

Sintió el aliento de sus palabras contra su cálida piel.

_I will never let you fall_

_(Yo nunca Te dejaré caer)  
I'll stand up with you forever_

_(Estaré a tu lado siempre)  
I'll be there for you through it all_

_(Estaré ahí a pesar de todo)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_(Incluso si salvarte me envía al cielo)_

La canción se iba acercando al final, así como él se acercaba más a ella. El rose del pecho de él contra el de ella la hacía estremecerse, él se inclino y sus labios quedaron flotando por encima de los suyos y se quedó ahí por un momento para después apartarse de pronto de ella haciéndole casi sentir como una tonta.

* * *

**Darcy Pov**

-"Gracias por el baile Elizabeth"-Le dijo cuando se escuchó una música más fuerte y los que se encontraban en la pista bailaban de manera más rápida.

Él caminó alejándose cada vez más mientras ella lo observaba, su corazón palpitaba fuerte y rápidamente en su pecho. Suspiró caminando hacia el exterior del salón donde sintió la brisa casi helada sobre sus mejillas calientes.

Maldijo a Wickham nuevamente y sintió como su enojo lo dejaba con un nudo en la garganta.

Todavía podía recordar la suave tela de su vestido en sus manos y la mirada en sus ojos, una risa suave atrajo su atención a una pareja escondida en la oscuridad, esa risa la reconocería en cualquier lugar como la de Bingley y su acompañante sabía que era Jane.

Él no aprobaba cuán rápido Charlie se enamoró de ella, sobre todo viendo que Jane no le mostraba ningún especial tipo de afecto y tenía el presentimiento que la chica no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirse a lo que su madre quería; sabía que la señora Bennet quería juntarlos desde el primer momento y que Jane solo estaba siguiendo el olfato de su madre para encontrar dinero, frunció el ceño, todavía faltaban unas cuantas semanas para terminar la escuela y los separaría a ambos tan pronto finalizaran las clases, su amigo merecía algo mucho mejor que una caza fortunas aún sin importar que tan hermosa fuera esta.

Los separaría y se irían a Inglaterra donde ambos podrían olvidarse de las hermosas Gemelas Bennet.

* * *

**Hola¡ (saluda escondida dentro de un basurero)**

**Jeje no me maten sé que me ausente por mucho, mucho, pero mucho tiempo con el fic. **

**Pero he estado bastante ocupada con la universidad y con los campos clínicos que no he tenido cabeza que no sea solo para la medicina, así que les doy mis más sinceras disculpas por eso.**

**Hoy tuve toda la tarde libre ya que gracias a Kami pude safarme del yugo y déspota e inicuo opresor de mi muy estimado examen final acumulativo de fisiopatología, y pensé porque no celebrar este final de cuatrimestre subiendo un cap. Así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Agradecimientos: ****Avi De Windt****, ****Hatoko Nara****, ****Adriu****, ****Minue****, ****Athila Tzanoff****, ****PatDarcy****, ****Alexz Darcy Black****, ****Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen****, ****Sams Brok****, ****LynetteV**** y también muchas gracias a los que ponen el fic en sus favoritos y alertas de parte de la autora y de mi la traductora muchas gracias.**

**Y un agradecimiento en especial a los que me han puesto en sus autores favoritos. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews se siente lindo que lean la historia aún cuando tardo tanto en subir los caps. **

**Se les quiere. **

**BYE¡ **


	13. Chapter 13: Un email y un viaje

Una verdad universalmente reconocida

Notas de la traductora: Esta historia pertenece a Ayannamoonmaiden y fue escrita originalmente en inglés bajo es título **A Truth Universally Acknowledged. **Yo solo traduzco.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Jane Austen.

**Lizzy Pov**

_-"Lizzy"- Wickham la miró dedicándole una sonrisa perfecta. –"¿Bailas conmigo?"-le preguntó._

_Ella estuvo a punto de alcanzar su mano cuando la multitud a su alrededor se hacía cada vez más borrosa, pero solo una cara sobresalía, la de Darcy que parecía que su expresión se hacía más y más oscura al verlos. La multitud pareció derretirse y la cara de Wickham se transformó en la de Darcy._

_-"Quiero que estés a salvo"- murmuró, inclinándose en una perfecta réplica del último y único baile que compartieron, solo que ésta vez los labios de él si alcanzaron los suyos y la música suave de fondo que tuvieron durante el baile era remplazada por un molesto pitido._

Se despertó sobresaltada con el corazón queriéndosele prácticamente salir por el pánico, con eso pudo terminar de despertarse. Suspiró; había pasado ya una semana desde el baile de graduación, el haber bailado con Darcy so lo había logrado confundirla más y de pronto Bingley se estaba comportando fríamente con Jane.

Su madre le gritó por haber rechazado a Collin tan de mala manera cuando le contó lo sucedido en el baile; fue forzada a estar sentada mientras su madre le gritaba que ella nunca encontraría un novio tan adinerado como Collin.

Su padre por otro lado solo le giñó el ojo cuando ella iba a dejar la sala, él estaba orgulloso de ella aún si su madre se negaba a hablarle y volvió a suspirar iba bajando las escaleras con todavía unas cuantas lagañas en sus ojos cuando vio a Charlotte sentada en su mesa.

-"¡Charlotte!"-Dijo emocionada para dirigirse luego al refrigerador y ver que había dentro. –"Casi no te he visto desde el baile, desapareciste justamente luego de mi baile con Darcy. ¿Cómo va todo?"-

-"Todo está excelente"-Le respondió Charlotte lentamente. –"Exactamente por eso quería venir a hablar contigo…"-Dijo con un tono de voz muy bajo mientras con algo que tenía en el dedo.

Se volteó y observó lo que su amiga estaba haciendo olvidándose completamente del refrigerador.

-"Charlotte…"-Habló cuidadosamente-"Por favor dime que no es lo que estoy pensando."-

Charlotte llevó su mano rápidamente hacia su pecho de manera defensiva como si estuviera preocupada de que Elizabeth pudiera arrancarle el anillo adornado con un gran diamante que tenía en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. –"Es una anillo de compromiso"- murmuró su amiga.

-"¿Me he perdido de algo?, ya sabes ¿como el hecho de que estas saliendo con alguien?"- Preguntó elevando tanto su voz que hizo que Charlotte se estremeciera.

-"Nunca nadie me había invitado a salir Lizzy y Collin…"-

-"¡COLLIN!"-Gritó Lizzy-"¿Tú y COLLIN?!"-

-"¡Cállate Lizzy!"-Le respondió gritando también Charlotte. –"¡Solo porque tú andas en busca del hombre perfecto no significa que yo también lo tenga que hacer!"-

-"¡Pero él es completamente ridículo! Deberías haber visto lo que intento conmigo!"-Prácticamente se congeló cuando Charlotte bajo la vista hacia sus zapatos –"¡No lo hiciste!"- Cuando no obtuvo respuesta que le afirmara que no lo había hecho se dejó caer en una silla –"¿Te acostaste con él?"-Dijo casi sin aliento.

-"¡Él fue tan bueno!, ¡Es la primera vez que un chico me presta atención a mí! Pasamos todo el fin de semana juntos"- Elizabeth hizo un gran esfuerzo mental para bloquear esa imagen que se había formado en su mente. –"Y ayer él me pregunto si quería ser su novia y me dio esto"- Y le mostro su mano. –"Él tiene dinero e influencias así como un trabajo estable. Estaré bien y nunca me hará falta nada"-

-"¡¿Y cuál fue el pago por eso?! ¡¿Sexo?!"-Volvió a gritar Elizabeth, ella se podía decir que le tuvo mucho respeto a su mejor amiga.

-"¡Compañía!"-Le respondió de vuelta su amiga y pudo ver como sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse por las lágrimas.

-"¡Hay una palabra que todos conocemos para eso! ¡Se llama prost…!-

-"¡Cállate!"-Volvió a gritar Charlotte.-"¡No todas somos hermosas, talentosas e inteligentes! ¡No todas tenemos chicos apuestos que nos persiguen cada vez que nos movemos! ¡Nunca nadie me ha prestado atención de ésta manera! ¡Creí que ibas a estar feliz por mí!"-

-"¿Por qué necesitas a un chico para demostrarte lo maravillosa que eres? ¿Recuerdas? ¡Nosotras nos burlábamos de esas chicas que necesitan un novio para sentirse especiales! ¡Pensábamos que eran patéticas!"-

Las lágrimas caían en el rostro de Charlotte-"Pensé que de verdad te sentirías feliz por mí"-Dijo con la voz quebrada y sus hombros cada vez más caídos.

Ver a su mejor amiga tan mal hizo que toda la ira desapareciera.

-"Lo siento Charlotte, yo solo quería lo mejor para ti, aún así te voy apoyar"-Dijo calmadamente tocando el rostro de su amiga.

-"Me voy a mudar con el después de la graduación"- Sintió como el enojo volvía a crecer en su interior, pero decidió disimularlo por el bien de su amiga. –"Lady Catherine vive en Virginia, viviremos en una casa pequeña al lado de la de ella, así Collin podrá estar disponible para ella todo el tiempo."-Asintió a lo que su amiga dijo cuando después un pensamiento llegó a su mente.

-"Espera. ¡¿Lady Catherine?!"- Preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la pila de correspondencia que estaba desordenada en el desayunador esperando a que ella o Jane las ordenaran. Tomó una carta de entre el monto. –"¡Srta. Elizabeth Bennet, debido a su desempeño y talento Lady Catherine de Bourgh le extiende una invitación en el Evento Anual de equitación en beneficio del Hospital del Niños de Maryland!"-Dirigió una mirada a Charlotte quien estaba sonriendo.-"Es en julio"- Le informó a su amiga. –"¿Sería un buen tiempo para que te visite?"- Le preguntó a su amiga y ésta corrió a abrazarla fuertemente.

-"Gracias Lizzy"-Le dijo su amiga y cuando terminaron de abrazarse estaba llorando otra vez, sus ojos reflejaban un poco de dolor pero siguió sonriendo mientras secaba sus lágrimas, pasando en medio Lydia y Kitty se despidió diciendo que debía de terminar de empacar antes de la graduación.

Miró el reloj. –"¿Han visto a Jane?"- Pregunto a sus hermanas, era casi medio día y Jane nunca dormía hasta esa hora.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta y escuchó los sollozos de su hermana que eran atenuados por la puerta, rápidamente se preocupó y golpeó nuevamente la puerta. –"Jane soy yo"- le dijo de manera suave y abrió la puerta.

Jane aún se encontraba en pijamas y miraba la computadora, ella se encontraba realmente pálida. Caminó dentro de la habitación y Jane se sobresaltó –"Lo siento"- Se disculpó, su hermana soltó unos ligeros jadeos y las lágrimas corrían a través de su rostro y minimizó la ventana abierta en el ordenador.

-"¿Qué pasa Janie?"- Preguntó nuevamente usando el apodo cariñoso de su hermana y la abrazó fuerte.

Jane se estremeció en sus brazos y señaló la pantalla de la computadora sin siquiera poder hablar por los hipidos que dejaba salir al llorar así que agrando la ventana que Jane le trató de ocultar al principio y finalmente lo vio un email de Caroline.

_**Jane.**_

_**Para cuando tú leas esto, mi hermano, Will y yo nos habremos marchado a New York a pasar el verano antes de volver a Inglaterra. Aún a pesar de todas las distracciones que encontramos aquí, nosotros extrañábamos demasiado Inglaterra; Will especialmente extrañaba a su hermana. Ella se encontrará con nosotros en New York. Georgiana es una chica de lo más genial y Charlie realmente la adora, ¿quién sabe que pueda pasar? LOL. Besos por toda la diversión que tuvimos juntas.**_

_**Caroline.**_

Sintió como la ira aumentaba en su cuerpo a cada momento y abrazó a su hermana gemela que lloraba más fuertemente contra su pecho. Después de unos momentos se separó de ella cuando se pudo calmar.

Cerró la computadora con un golpe sordo y llevó a Jane hacia su habitación.

-"No sé ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?"-Jane se sorbió la nariz –"En el baile todo fue genial"-Volvió a sorberse la nariz-"Tal vez fue porque no me acosté con él."-dijo con voz débil.

Se quedó sin aliento por un momento –"¡Eso no es más que una mentira y tú lo sabe! ¡Y si fuera cierto, no vale la pena llorar por él! Él te amaba Janie cualquier persona con sus ojos en perfectas condiciones podía verlo"-

Su hermana negó y empezó a intentar pensar en que podían hacer –"Mira"-le dijo suavemente –"El tío y la tía quieren que los visites desde hace un tiempo. Ve a New York y deja que Charlie se entere que tú estarás ahí, estoy segura de que irá a buscarte"- Observó como su hermana asentía y vio como una sombra de esperanza empezaba a nacer en los ojos de ésta por primera vez desde que entró en su habitación.

Dejo el cuarto para poder llamar a sus tíos, estos con la nueva adición a su familia de cinco miembros estaban emocionados por el par extra de manos que significaba Jane en su hogar. Acordaron que Jane se iría para el final de la semana, él mismo día en el que Jane tendría que irse a su exhibición.

Pasó la mayor parte de la semana en los establos trabajando con Lily para el próximo show. Cada vez que miraba a su hermana todo aparentaba estar como siempre pero ella lo veía todo tan diferente, sus ojos estaban tristes y sus sonrisas eran forzadas. Suspiró cuando veía a su hermana sufrir por tener el corazón roto, realmente le daban muchas ganas de salir a cazar a Charlie y golpearlo hasta fracturarle todos los huesos de su cuerpo.

Era muy obvio que Caroline y Darcy lo habían convencido a la chica que él amaba atrás.

La noche antes de que ambas partieran pudo escuchar claramente como Jane lloraba, nunca nadie la había visto así de triste antes y su madre parecía no colaborar mucho lamentándose a cada momento por las relaciones perdidas sin siquiera notar que Jane ponía una cara de dolor cada vez que mencionaba su situación.

El sábado en la mañana despertó y con ayuda de su entrenadora subieron a Lily al camión para luego ir hasta el lugar de la competencia. Tomó casi cuatro horas para llegar ahí y Lizzy no pudo dormir para nada.

Se quedaba mirando a través de la ventana, observando el paisaje que se iba quedando atrás, mientras la música de su iPod.

El único movimiento que hizo durante el viaje fue el de su dedo su pulgar pasando las canciones. Sus ojos se cristalizaban cada vez que pensaba en Jane quien estaba pasando por la peor depresión de la que ella hubiera sido testigo, y el hecho de que su hermana todavía quisiera fingir estar bien lo hacía todavía ser peor.

Finalmente el lugar del evento se hizo visible, había un establo temporal, un estadio y toda una gran feria se erigía en uno de los terrenos más grandes que Lizzy pudo haber visto; su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido sintiendo como la emoción invadía su cuerpo.

Una ola de nervios la abrumó cuando piso el campo, unos hombres los ayudaron con el camión y después de preguntar por su nombre rápidamente ayudaron a sacar a Lily y se llevaron el camión, un niño pequeño con un sujetapapeles y una sonrisa a la que le hacía falta un diente las guío a ella, a su entrenadora Amber y a Lily hacia los establos.

Un cubículo cubierto con paja y una pequeña pila de heno fue más que suficiente para que Lily entrara sin siquiera revelarse, Lizzy sonrió y Amber se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

–"Práctica mañana, ¡a las siete en punto!"- Le avisó rápidamente para luego perderse entre la multitud.

Un chillido estridente seguido de un abrazo explosivo que casi la tiró en el establo con el caballo señaló la llegada de Charlotte. Una vez que se pudo soltar del abrazo de su mejor amiga Lizzy miró a Charlotte sorprendida.

-"¡Charlotte!"- Dijo Lizzy todavía mirándola. El largo cabello de su amiga estaba corto y con reflejos, su maquillaje era sutil y perfectamente hecho. Lucía sofisticada y muy refinada.

- "¡Oh Lizzy, estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí!, ¡Lady Catherine dijo que podías venir y quedarte conmigo en su mansión! ¡Hasta tiene preparada una habitación para ti!"-

Ella llevó a Lizzy hasta su auto, que al parecer era de esos muy brillantes y con una cantidad obscena de ceros en el precio, se deslizo muy suavemente en el asiento del auto preocupándose de que tal vez podía hacerle algún rayón al cuero, mientras su amiga seguía hablando.

-"Lady Catherine quiere vernos tan pronto tú te cambies. ¿Trajiste algo lindo para usar?"-

Lizzy se congeló y le respondió. –"No"- dijo bastante confusa –"Vine a una competencia de equitación, ¿por qué debería traer ropa de "linda"?-

-"¡Oh Dios!, y nosotras ni siquiera somos de la misma talla"- dijo mirando el cuerpo delgado de Lizzy. –"Bueno tendrás que hacer que funcione con lo que traes"-

Lizzy suspiró, su emoción decaía considerablemente con el pasar de los minutos y los nervios parecían crecer en su lugar. El auto se detuvo suavemente y Charlotte salió de él murmurando.

-"¡Oh Dios es tarde ella va a matarnos!, ¡Apresúrate!"- Le dijo a Elizabeth quien abrió la puerta del auto y salió tropezándose con alguien.

Respiró profundamente y su mente se congeló, reconociendo de inmediato ese olor. "_Por favor Dios"_ pensó ella y lentamente levanto la mirada y literalmente ella se volvió a perder en los ojos de William Darcy.

…

**Hola¡**

**Me disculpo sinceramente por no haber actualizado antes. ****PERDÓN****. Y sé que ya suena muy trillado esto, pero la universidad realmente me quita todo el tiempo libre que tengo y es mi tercer año de carrera y entre las clases, exámenes y campos clínicos realmente apenas y me queda tiempo para visitar a mi familia una vez al mes. **

**Dejando la mi pobre excusa sigo con los agradecimientos.**

**GRACIAS A: **

**NooeemiiG****:**NO LO OLVIDE¡ jejeje muchas gracias por tu coment espero que te guste este cap.

**Haley Polaris:**Gracias por tu comprensión y por haberte tomado la tarea de leerlo otra vez desde el inicio (mis disculpas por eso si no hubiera tardado tanto no lo hubieras tenido que hacer).

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen****: **Bueno creo que después de tanto tiempo que desaparecí del mapa debes de estar pensando que no volveré jeje pues AQUÍ ESTOY¡ XD, con un cap nuevo que espero te deje con ganas de más.


End file.
